L'Homme Derrière le Cut
by SushiShibui
Summary: Elle a fui la métropole pour une petite ville, pensant que ça serait plus sûr pour elle. Mais pour sa chance la ville se trouve être dirigée par un gang, en guerre avec un gang rival, et apparemment la ville entière avait subi un lavage de cerveau. Non sans mentionner qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir attirer par le motard sexy. Traduction de The Man Behind the Cut de Sessy52
1. Glossaire

**Glossaire**

**Motorcycle Club (MC):** organisation d'individus aux activités plus ou moins illégales dont l'intérêt premier est les motos (Harley Davidson, plus précisément).

**Chapitre:** les MC sont partagés en plusieurs sous-clubs, appelés 'chapitres'. Un chapitre correspond à un club du MC dans une ville.

**Club-house:** lieu servant de repaire aux MC. C'est là que se passent les réunions.

**Chapelle : **pièce spécifique du club-house où se tiennent les réunions hebdomadaires des clubs.

**Messe : **nom des réunions hebdomadaires. Elles permettent au club de discuter de ses activités.

**Prospect:** ce sont des postulants. Ils sont en période de formation et n'ont pas le droit de porter les couleurs complètes du club sur leur cut.

**Old lady:** (old ladies, au pluriel) femme ou petite-amie sérieuse d'un membre du club. Seul statut qui permet aux femmes d'être respectées. L'old lady du président est considérée comme la reine.

**Crow eater:** une femme qui traîne ou couche avec un membre du club.

**Sweetbutt:** une Marie couche toi là. Autre nom pour une femme qui traine avec les membres du club et qui sont toujours disponible pour du sexe. De plus, les sweetbutts appartiennent au club.

**Cut:** gilet sans manche en cuir ou jean que portent les membres des MC. Le cut porte le nom du MC et l'emblème de celui-ci dans le dos. L'avant est personnalisé par chaque membre et on y trouve le nom du membre et son rang dans le club (Président, Vice-président, Trésorier,...).

**Cutlass:** série de voiture créée dans les années 1960 aux Etats-Unis. Voiture au moteur plus ou moins puissant, typiquement 'américaine'. Exemple : images/site/2007/12/01/16/26/1971_oldsmobile_

* * *

**Ce glossaire sera complété au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de l'histoire. Il est là pour vous aider à la compréhension de l'histoire, vu que certains termes sont propres au monde des motards et des MC (ou encore à la culture américaine).**

**Si lors de la lecture des chapitres, il y a un mot que vous ne comprenez pas et qui n'est pas expliqué ici, n'hésitez pas à le signaler et je le rajouterai :)**


	2. Chapitre 1: Finalement à la Maison

**Voici un nouveau projet! L'histoire n'est pas de moi, je ne fais que la traduire. L'auteur, Sessy52 ( u/1311194/Sessy52), a gentiment accepté et je l'en remercie énormément.**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. L'histoire appartient à Sessy52. L'auteur s'est inspirée de _Sons Of Anarchy_.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Finalement à la Maison**

Sakura souffla et bu à petite gorgée le café chaud dans sa main, focalisant tout son corps sur la relaxation. La chaleur de la boisson caféinée descendant le long de sa gorge, se répandant et réchauffant tout son corps. Une secousse d'énergie emplie de chaleur, l'accueillit avec plaisir. Elle avait passé la grande partie de la journée d'hier et de la nuit à déballer des cartons dans sa nouvelle maison et à remplir des boîtes avec les vieilles affaires de son grand-père. Sa nouvelle maison lui avait été laissée par son grand-père maternel après sa mort.

Elle se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise de ce petit Café et repoussa ses cheveux roses par-dessus son épaule. Aujourd'hui elle portait ses cheveux aux niveaux de ses d'omoplates détachés, avec une coque pour dégager son visage. Elle repassa une froissure sur sa blouse verte menthe, intérieurement surprise qu'elle aille si bien avec ses cheveux roses naturels. Elle était beaucoup mieux que sa blouse bleue, qu'elle avait pendant sa période d'internat dans la métropole. Elle prenait ça pour un bon signe. Déjà cette petite ville qui n'est qu'à peine un point sur la carte s'avérait être un bon choix pour elle, plutôt que son ancienne ville.

Focalisant son attention sur la vitre donnant sur Main Street, elle regarda les familles aller et venir au gré de leurs routines du samedi matin. Un grondement attira son attention et elle regarda juste à temps pour voir trois hommes à motos remonter la rue et s'arrêter devant le commerce de proximité à côté. Ils se garèrent dans les emplacements, orientant leurs motos de façon à être prêts pour repartir. Ils manipulèrent les mécaniques avec beaucoup d'attention et un niveau qui démontrait bien qu'ils conduisaient depuis un moment. Avec leurs dos tournés vers elle, elle nota qu'ils portaient tous le même gilet en cuir mais elle détourna vite son attention lorsqu'elle remarqua la serveuse se diriger vers elle.

« Plus de café, ma'am ? »

Sakura hocha de la tête et murmura un « merci » à la femme. Elle était une jolie fille mais plutôt quelconque. Elle était belle mais assez banale pour être vite oubliée. La regardant, Sakura eu la suspicion qu'elle était célibataire et non pas parce qu'elle le voulait.

La femme reremplit sa tasse et juste avant de repartir hésita. « Êtes-vous le nouveau docteur en ville ? » lui demande-t-elle et fut reçue par un regard de surprise et confusion. Très vite, la jeune femme était de nouveau en train de parler. « C'est une petite ville et j'ai entendu des discussions à propos d'un nouveau docteur. Je n'ai pas reconnu votre visage et vous portez une blouse alors j'ai replacé les pièces ensemble. J'ai juste pensé que je devais demander plutôt que d'assumer les choses », radota-t-elle nerveusement.

Sakura sourit poliment à l'étrangère, tout en mettant de la crème dans sa tasse tout juste remplit. « Oui, et bien, vous assumez bien. »

La femme sourit amicalement. « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans notre charmant Konoha, si ça ne vous dérange pas que je demande ? »

Sakura hocha des épaules d'une manière habituelle, en attrapant du sucre. « J'avais juste besoin de changement. La métropole est un endroit fou et le taux de crime est beaucoup moins élevé à Konoha. »

La femme regarda par la fenêtre alors que les trois motards sortirent du magasin d'à côté. Ils étaient en train de rigoler et parler, donnant un coup de coude à celui du milieu pour s'amuser. Ils s'arrêtèrent et s'apprêtèrent à monter sur leurs motos, prenant un moment pour ranger les poches en plastiques contenant leurs achats.

« En effet Konoha est l'endroit le plus sûr dans la région », dit-elle dans un ton presque d'adoration. Sakura relava la tête lorsqu'elle entendit le ton dans la voix de la femme et suivit son regard.

Sortant de sa transe, la femme toussa et offrit un sourire chaleureux à Sakura. « Bien, peu importe, bienvenue à Konoha. » Sakura sourit en retour et l'observa alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Un autre fort grondement remplit l'air et Sakura se retourna, expectant de voir les trois motards partir. A la place, quand elle regarda, elle vit que bien qu'ils avaient déjà monté leurs motos, ils n'étaient pas encore parti ou ni même démarré les engins. Sakura regarda de nouveau alors qu'un groupe de neuf ou dix, peut-être plus, hommes à motos arrivèrent de la droite et se garèrent de l'autre côté de la rue. Ils manœuvrèrent leurs motos dans les emplacements libres de la même manière que les trois autres. Derrières le groupe de motos étaient un SUV noir. Il se gara à côté des motards.

Sakura examina tous les motards, notant vaguement qu'ils avaient tous quasi le même gilet. Au dos du gilet était le nom 'Akatsuki' en travers du haut, légèrement courbé pour qu'il ne soit pas tout droit. Dans le centre était une image, la grande faucheuse fixant avec des yeux rouges. La faucheuse n'avait que la partie supérieure de son corps. La faux était dans une main alors que l'autre main était étendue avec la paume osseuse ouverte. Dans la paume était un nuage rouge. Quasiment en dessous du nuage rouge était les lettres 'MC'. Sakura nota que la partie d'après était ce qui différait, en plus de quelques petits patchs sur le devant. Avec la distance elle ne pouvait pas identifier les patchs sur le devant à cause de la taille des lettres mais elle pouvait voir le dos comme il faut. En dessous de l'image était le nom d'une ville. Les trois motards d'à côté avaient le nom 'Konoha', alors que le groupe de l'autre côté de la rue avait 'Suna'.

Un motard de l'autre côté de la rue enleva rapidement son casque semblable à un bol, et descendit aussi vite. Les moteurs des autres véhicules n'étaient même pas encore éteint que l'homme traversait la rue.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait, Sakura pu voir qu'il était très séduisant. Il était pâle mais son teint était clair. Il était grand, peut-être un mètre quatre vingt-deux ou plus, et relativement maigre cependant, ses bras étaient musclés mais pas trop. Il portait un jean bleu, un t-shirt noir serré avec le gilet par-dessus, des gants, et des lunettes de soleil sombres. Il avait quelques tatouages sur ses bras mais elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'ils représentaient à part de loin des marques noires et grises d'encre. Il avait des cheveux noirs ébène aux reflets bleus au soleil. C'était une sorte de coiffure hirsute, comme s'il n'avait jamais essayé de les coiffer, mais en même temps hérissé en un désordre fou à l'arrière.

Les trois motards du côté de la rue de Sakura descendirent de leurs motos et celui du milieu, un bel homme blond, fut le premier à entrainer le motard de Suna dans ses bras. Ils rigolèrent tous les deux et se séparèrent d'une manière amicale. Sakura regarda alors que le motard de Suna était salué par les deux autres hommes de façon similaire et que les autres motards de Suna traversaient la rue.

« Alors le prince est revenu, hein ? »

Sakura releva la tête de surprise pour voir la serveuse se tenir à côté d'elle de nouveau. Elle regardait les motards si intensément qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué la femme approcher. Elle lui donna un regard interrogatif mais fut ignoré. A la place elle lui offrit un sourire étrange et tendit l'addition à la rose. Elle s'éloigna avant que Sakura ne puisse la questionner.

Sakura jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone, vérifiant l'heure. Elle devait être à l'hôpital à huit heure et il était déjà sept heure trente-sept. Prenant une dernière gorgée de son café, elle mit la somme correspondante sur la table, incluant le pourboire. Elle mit son sac sur l'épaule et sortit ensuite du café, faisant un effort pour ne pas regarder en direction du groupe de motards. Peut-être qu'elle était paranoïaque mais alors qu'elle marchait jusqu'à sa voiture elle sentit des yeux dans son dos.

Elle monta à bord de sa vieille voiture et jeta son sac sur le siège passager. Mettant ses clés dans le contact, elle pria pour qu'elle démarre et ne cale pas. Elle tourna la clé et entendit le bruit du moteur gronder, incapable de démarrer. Elle s'arrêta et recommença, sentant son visage rougir quand elle pensa aux motards la regardant. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa gauche et nota que le beau motard de Suna la regardait mais que c'était le seul qui semblait avoir remarqué qu'elle existait.

Elle se pencha par-dessus son volant et mit ses mains sur le tableau de bord. « S'il-te-plait, » souffla-t-elle à la voiture. « Allez. Ne me fais pas ça, particulièrement quand le motard sexy me regarde. »

Prenant une profonde inspiration elle se pencha en arrière et tourna la clé une nouvelle fois. Un dieu de la voiture devait regarder car cette tentative fut une réussite et elle laissa un soupir de soulagement. Sortant de l'emplacement rapidement, elle s'en alla avant qu'elle ne puisse s'embarrasser encore plus. S'autorisant un regard alors qu'elle passait, elle nota que le magnifique motard de Suna regardait ailleurs et rigolait avec le motard blond de Konoha.

Elle s'échappa de la scène aussi vite que la limitation de vitesse le lui permit.

- X -

Sasuke accéléra le moteur de sa Harley et tourna dans le virage. A côté, Gaara fit la même chose, légèrement en avant de lui. Ils approchaient vite de sa ville natale et Sasuke se trouva lui-même pressé d'être de nouveau avec sa famille après deux ans. Les circonstances de son retour était moins que favorables, vu que le chapitre de Suna venait ici pour un enterrement, mais il en restait que son cœur battait à l'idée de rentrer à la maison.

Arrivant au dernier virage, il ne restait que quelques yards de plus avant de passer le panneau familier 'Bienvenu à Konoha'. Sasuke sourit, se rappelant toutes les fois où il avait passé ce panneau et le nombre de fois où il avait passé celui de l'autre côté, le panneau 'Merci de votre visite à Konoha'. Il sentit une vague de nostalgie passer en travers de lui et se sourit à lui-même, regardant de regardant de l'avant pour aller vers le futur. Il était finalement à la maison.

La première partie de Konoha était faite de logements privés où les maisons étaient peu abondantes et éloignées entre elles. Ils restèrent sur la route sinueuse, ignorant toutes les petites rues partant de la route principale. Il était facile de se perdre avec toutes les routes mais si vous restiez sur la plus grande, elle vous mènera droit vers Main Street. Alors que vous vous rapprochait de Main Street, la population se faisait plus dense. Dans le centre de Konoha se trouvaient le quartier d'affaire entourés par des typiques banlieues. Le quartier des affaires était formé de magasins locaux et familiaux avec aucunes grandes chaines et entreprises. Konoha était virtuellement intouchée par le monde extérieur.

Sasuke accéléra de nouveau l'engin, se sentant agité alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de Main Street. Tournant dans quelques virages restant, la route se redressa et la vitesse diminua. Quelques yards plus loin ils entrèrent dans le quartier des affaires et Sasuke regarda autour pour voir que rien n'avait changé durant son absence. Les magasins semblaient être prospèrent et les résidents semblaient être heureux comme lorsqu'il vivait ici.

Gaara signala vers l'avant et Sasuke regarda pour voir trois hommes à motos de l'autre côté de la rue. Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient Sasuke pu identifier les trois figures familières et son cœur accéléra dans sa poitrine. Il y avait des places libres de leur côté de la route alors ils se dirigèrent vers là, manœuvrant dans les emplacements pour pouvoir repartir facilement quand ils en auraient besoin. Il attendit juste assez longtemps pour voir Temari garer le SUV, avant qu'il ne mette pied à terre.

Sasuke retira son casque et vérifia deux fois que la béquille était sécurisée avant de ne traverser la rue. Il ne prit même pas la peine de vérifier le trafic, de toute façon ils s'arrêteraient pour lui, alors qu'il fit son chemin vers ses frères. Techniquement, uniquement un d'entre eux était son frère actuel mais il avait grandi avec ses gars et ils faisaient tous partis du même Motorcycle Club, ou MC, alors ils se considéraient eux-mêmes comme des frères du MC.

Il vit Naruto se tenir au milieu avec le même large sourire idiot avec lequel il avait grandi. Il rigola comme un idiot et entraina ensuite Sasuke dans une étreinte.

« Teme ! Tu es finalement rentré ! » Cria-t-il et Sasuke s'écarta avec un sourire, trop heureux pour s'occuper du fait que son demi-frère venait de lui crier dans les oreilles.

« Et c'est bon d'être à la maison. Comment vont papa et maman ? Ou Itachi et Sayuki ? Comment vont les garçons ? » Demanda Sasuke rapidement, trop enthousiaste d'être enfin rentré pour garder son calme comme il le fait d'habitude.

A côté de lui, Kiba rigola et lui tapa l'épaule. « Relax mec, on doit t'interroger avant que tu ne le fasses, » rigola-t-il et l'entraina ensuite dans une brève étreinte.

« Ouais, arrêtes d'être pénible et respire, » murmura Shikamaru avant de l'étreindre à son tour.

Les autres motards, de l'autre côté de la rue, arrivèrent tout en flânant. Les quelques minutes qui suivirent furent une rafale de salutations et de condoléances. Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil au SUV, remarquant que Temari avait décidé de rester dans la voiture et ensuite se tourna pour s'adresser à Naruto. Alors qu'il se tourna, cependant, quelque chose de rose et vert attira son attention et il s'arrêta pour mieux observer.

Sortant du café d'à côté était la plus belle femme qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Elle était petite, probablement entre un mètre soixante-quatre et un mètre soixante-sept, avec un corps menu. Elle avait un teint crémeux et les plus grands, expressifs et beaux yeux verts brillants qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Elle avait les cheveux roses les plus étranges, qui avaient l'air soyeux et lisses et qui rebondissaient alors qu'elle marchait. Sa blouse verte était desserrée sur son corps mais laissait sous-entendre les courbes en dessous.

Ses yeux se focalisèrent d'abord sur les pavés et ensuite sur cette Beetle laide et abimée qui était rouillée et repeinte en trois couleurs différentes de peinture écaillée. Elle avait à peine l'aire de pouvoir rouler. Sasuke se trouva pétrifié, alors qu'il regardait cette immense beauté monter dans la plus laide pile de métal inimaginable. Elle s'installa dans la voiture et Sasuke trouva les minutes qui suivirent presque comiques alors qu'elle essaya de démarrer cette voiture pathétique et échoua deux fois. Elle se tourna doucement et Sasuke pensa qu'il devrait regarder ailleurs pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un putain de stalker mais ne put se détacher de cette scène amusante. Elle se pencha en avant d'une manière presque défaitiste et Sasuke accouru presque pour l'aider – après tout il était un mécanicien- mais elle se redressa et essaya de redémarrer la voiture une nouvelle fois, et réussit.

Elle partit rapidement et Sasuke fut finalement capable de regarder ailleurs quand Naruto mit sa main sur son épaule. Il donna ce même sourire stupide et regarda autour comme s'il manquait quelque chose d'évident.

« Où est mon neveu ? Tu nous as rendus dingue pendant des mois et ensuite on a appris qu'il a été purgé plus tôt ! »

Sasuke releva un sourcil au beau male blond. « Purgé ? Il n'est pas une putain de baleine, Dobe. C'est un bébé », répliqua le brun avec un grognement avant de faire un geste vers le SUV de l'autre côté de la rue. « Il est dans la voiture avec Temari. Viens voir », dit-il et le groupe migra de l'autre côté de la rue.

Naruto était pratiquement en train de sauter contre la porte arrière fermée, essayant de voir à travers les vitres teintées noires. Elles étaient teintées à l'extrême, ayant probablement passée la limite légale bien que personne ne s'en occupe, alors il ne pouvait pas voir facilement au travers. Sasuke frappa doucement à la fenêtre côté conducteur, sachant que c'était Temari derrière la vitre noir. Le clique mécanique retentit ensuite et Sasuke bougea pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte arrière. Il se pencha pour que son frère puisse regarder dans les places arrière.

Dans le siège du milieu arrière était un siège-auto. Le fils de Sasuke, âgé de cinq mois, dormait paisiblement dans le confort du chicco. Il portait une grenouillère bleue, un bonnet bleu avec le symbole du club, ou patch, ses cheveux noirs ressortant. Il était petit pour son âge, un bébé prématuré né dix semaines trop tôt. Il n'avait presque pas survécu. Il était désormais en bonne santé, un fait pour lequel la communauté du MC était reconnaissante. Tout le monde avait été en panique quand ils avaient appris qu'il était né plus tôt et beaucoup de mesures avaient été prises pour être sûr qu'aucun chapitre n'arrive à l'improviste à Suna cette nuit-là.

« Sasuke, mec, il est adorable », murmura Naruto, tellement sous le choc que sa voix était aussi calme qu'un chuchotement pour une fois. Il sourit et salua de la main l'enfant endormi. « Salut Aiden, » chuchota-t-il et Sasuke roula des yeux mais choisit de ne pas commenter.

Sasuke acquiesça, la fierté gonflant sa poitrine. « Ouais, et quand nous serons arrivés au club-house tu pourras le porter si tu veux. »

Naruto acquiesça rapidement, gardant ses yeux sur son neveu. Kiba et Shikamaru restèrent derrière lui, jetant des coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir le bébé. Temari était retournée sur le siège conducteur, sa tête blonde ressortant pour voir le garçon. Elle le regardait d'une manière similaire à celle de Sasuke, remplit de fierté. Sasuke la regarda avec un petit sourire, choisissant d'ignorer le regard.

Naruto sourit et frappa ses mains par-dessus son épaule. « Rentrons à la maison que je puisse tenir mon neveu. »

Sasuke hocha de la tête et s'éloigna de la voiture après avoir vérifié que son fils était bien installé. Les gars de Konoha traversèrent la rue et montèrent rapidement sur leurs Harley. Sasuke ferma la porte du SUV doucement et marcha calmement jusqu'à sa propre Harley. Il la monta et mit son casque, regardant Gaara. Il hocha de la tête et tourna son regard de l'autre côté de l'avenue, attendant qu'ils démarrent avant de suivre. L'importance qu'ils prenaient à se garer de la façon qu'ils le faisaient était pour pouvoir sortir facilement et rouler en ligne.

Ils descendirent l'avenue principale, tournèrent ensuite à droite, traversèrent plusieurs blocs de maisons puis tournèrent de nouveau à droite. Ils roulèrent sur plusieurs yards jusqu'à ce que l'unique magasin automobile de la ville entre en vue. Le Magasin Auto Uchiha-Namikaze se situait à l'extrémité du quartier des affaires et possédait beaucoup de parcelles de terrains. L'entière propriété était clôturée par des barrières épaisses habituellement laissée ouverte, pour laisser libre à tout le monde d'aller et venir. A l'entrée se trouvait un grand bâtiment, le club-house que seul les amis, la famille et les membres du MC étaient autorisés d'entrer. A l'arrière se trouvait un autre bâtiment. Celui-ci accueillait le magasin et le bureau. Il était grand aussi avec des ouvriers qualifiés. Le reste de la propriété était des espaces libres, avec beaucoup de pièces pour bouger.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la propriété, ils remontèrent la longue allée qui menait juste devant le magasin. De chaque côté de l'allée, il y avait un grand nombre de motos et de voitures garées de telle façon pour qu'il reste encore de la place pour se déplacer autour. Les garçons de Konoha manœuvrèrent leurs motos à la fin de la rangée à droite. Ceux de Suna allèrent à gauche, à l'exception de Sasuke qui se sépara du groupe de Suna pour se joindre à celui de Konoha. Le SUV se gara derrière dans un emplacement à gauche.

Sasuke n'eut même pas la chance de couper son moteur avant que la porte du bureau ne s'ouvre et que la reine en titre n'en sorte en courant pour saluer son bébé. Tsunade Uchiha-Namikaze était plus âgée que la majorité du groupe mais elle était loin d'être souffrante. Elle venait de fêter récemment son cinquantième anniversaire, mais elle semblait toujours aussi remarquablement jeune. Elle était la mère de trois garçons, bien qu'elle n'en ait portée aucun ce qui lui avait permis de garder son poids durant toutes ces années. Sasuke était son enfant du milieu et Naruto était le plus jeune. Bien qu'elle aimait profondément chacun de ses fils, Sasuke avait toujours porté une place plus importante dans son cœur que les autres. Il était son bébé, celui qui était si fort et indépendant mais qui avait toujours besoin qu'on prenne soin de lui.

« Sasuke ! » l'appela-t-elle. Il fit un petit sourire suffisant et se rua vers elle, avant qu'elle ne soit trop excitée et fasse quelque chose de stupide. Il entraina dans une étreinte serrée, s'émerveillant d'à quel point elle semblait petite dans ses bras. Ça l'avait toujours étonné de voir qu'il était devenu beaucoup plus grand qu'elle, après des années à l'avoir vu comme une figure grande et immobile dans sa vie. Même s'il était physiquement plus grand qu'elle depuis son adolescence, il s'était toujours senti plus petit qu'elle. Etant à présent père, il sentait plus comme son égal et c'était une sensation étrange.

« Hey, Maman, tu m'as manqué, » murmura-t-il, et elle resserra sa prise sur lui pour lui montrer que c'était la même chose pour elle. Il relâcha gentiment son étreinte sur elle et elle attrapa sa tête de façon maternelle. Elle l'attira vers elle pour pouvoir embrasser son front.

« Oh, bébé, je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois rentré. Ne pars plus jamais, » lui exigea-t-elle.

Sasuke rigola. « Eh bien, mon retour dans le chapitre doit être voté, Maman. Je ne peux pas juste arriver et dire que je reste parce que Maman le veut. »

Elle secoua sa main dédaigneusement et attacha son bras à celui de son fils alors qu'ils commençaient à se diriger vers le groupe réuni dans l'allée. « Chéri, ce chapitre n'a pas besoin de vote. Dès que Gaara nous a envoyé ta lettre de transfert, tu étais de nouveau notre VP. »

Sasuke secoua sa tête. « Sérieusement Maman, ce n'est pas aussi facile. Naruto est le VP maintenant, et je ne peux pas espérer retrouver ma position juste parce que je suis revenu en ville. Mon retour doit être voté et même là ce n'est pas sûr que je retrouve mon ancien statut alors que Naruto la possède déjà. Ça n'arrivera pas. »

Tsunade tira sur son bras et l'arrêta. Ils étaient toujours à une bonne distance du reste du groupe où le reste du chapitre de Konoha les avait rejoint. Sasuke jeta un regard au SUV pour voir le dos de Temari à moitié rentrer à l'arrière, essayant d'en sortir Aiden. Tsunade attrapa sa joue et attira son visage vers elle pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Son autre main lui retira ses lunettes de soleil pour que ses yeux ambre rencontrent ses yeux onyx.

« L'Akatsuki a besoin de contrebalance. Ton père est plutôt imprudent et parfois il agit sans regarder la situation d'ensemble. Naruto est pareil alors avec lui en tant que VP, il y a deux imprudents qui travaillent ensemble et dirigeant le club. Tu es plus calculé. Tu cherches toujours le chemin avec le moins de problème et tu es réfléchi à chaque pas que tu fais. Ton père a besoin de toi pour être sa main droite. Avec lui en tant que président et toi en tant que vice, vous pouvez vous contrebalancer et travailler en harmonie pour prendre les meilleures décisions pour le club. Naruto aura de nouveau sa chance, mais en temps voulu. Quand ton père se retirera et que tu prendras sa succession, Naruto deviendra ta main droite et puis ton frère et toi pourrez travailler avec la même harmonie. C'est ainsi que le club fonctionne et tous les gars le savent. Il n'y a aucun besoin de votes à part pour les formalités. » Elle lui sourit, son pouce manucuré frottant sa joue affectueusement.

Sasuke prit une grande inspiration et lui donna un petit sourire. « Je t'aime, Ma ('Man). »

Elle lui embrassa le nez et répondit à son sentiment. Ils rejoignirent le groupe et les rafales de salutations. Sasuke scanna le groupe rapidement, essayant de trouver deux personnes. Il trouva le premier facilement parce qu'il chargeait pratiquement à travers la foule pour arriver jusqu'à lui. Sasuke sourit alors qu'Itachi dépassa la dernière personne et entraina son petit frère dans une éteinte.

« Hey vieux, comment ça va ? »

Sasuke rigola. « Qui aurait pensé que je serais père avant toi ? Tu es le plus vieux et celui qui est marié. Est-ce que Ma continue de t'embêter pour avoir un petit fils ? »

Itachi secoua sa tête et s'écarta. « Nah, la bonne chose dans le fait que tu es engrossé cette junkie est que ça lui a donné quelque chose sur laquelle se focaliser et me laisser tranquille. »

Sasuke grogna et roula des yeux mais fut interrompu avant qu'il ne puisse commenter. Une main costaud claqua son épaule avec une poigne forte et il se retourna pour voir l'autre personne qu'il cherchait. Son père, Minato Namikaze, était un homme large. Il était grand, à peu près sa taille, et musclé d'une telle façon que ça lui donnait l'impression d'être géant. Il était l'un des plus vieux membres du club, ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés grisonnant au fur et à mesure que les années passées. Malgré le gris il avait toujours l'air jeune et extrêmement intimidant.

« Bienvenu à la maison, fils, » murmura-t-il et serra son beau-fils dans ses bras.

« Je suis heureux d'être rentré, papa, » marmonna Sasuke dans son épaule alors qu'il lui tapotait le dos. Ils s'écartèrent des bras de l'autre et Minato regarda son fils.

« Tu es en bonne forme. On s'inquiétait pour toi et le gamin. »

Sasuke passa une main dans ses cheveux désordonnés. « Nous allons tous les deux très bien. Temari a pris soin de nous. »

Minato le frappa dans le dos. « Ça fait du bien à entendre. Où est mon petit-fils ? »

Sasuke chercha Temari et vit seulement ses folles couettes de cheveux ressortir du groupe. Il fit un geste vers les cheveux blonds et attrapa ensuite le bras de son père et commença à l'entrainer dans la bonne direction. Directement derrière eux se trouvaient ses deux frères et sa mère, pressés de voir le nouveau membre de la famille. Temari arrêta sa conversation avec Shikamaru et se dirigea doucement vers Sasuke, le landau pour bébé dans ses bras.

Tsunade partit immédiatement telle une flèche vers le bébé. Sans attendre, Aiden n'était plus dans le chicco mais dans ses bras et Tsunade se retourna, tournant le dos à l'autre blonde pour faire face à sa famille. Les garçons s'amassèrent autour d'elle, admirant le bébé. Sasuke jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir Temari se tenir de manière rejetée avec le chicco vide dans ses mains. Il alla vers elle et attrapa pendant un moment sa main. Elle releva la tête surprise et lui donna un petit sourire triste quand il lui en offrit un. Il mâchouilla sa lèvre et libéra son bras, reportant son attention vers sa famille quand ils commencèrent à l'assaillir.

Bientôt la fête se déplaça dans le club-house. C'était le camp de base du MC. La pièce de devant était une salle de divertissement. Il y avait un bar, un billard, des canapés, une cuisine et une très grande table. La pièce suivante, derrière une paire de double porte, était la salle de réunion du club ou la chapelle. C'est là où les garçons se rencontraient pour décider des décisions importantes du club. Le reste du bâtiment abritait des pièces, bureaux et chambres. Il y avait assez deux chambres pour héberger deux chapitres confortablement.

Les heures qui suivirent passèrent vite pour le club. Les gars et quelques old ladies étaient tous réunis dans la pièce principale. Aiden était passé dans les bras de chaque membre de Konoha et de leurs old ladies avant d'être de nouveau placé dans ceux de Tsunade. Sasuke était assis au bar de l'autre côté de la pièce, regardant sa mère roucouler après son fils alors qu'il fumait une cigarette. Les gars du chapitre de Konoha étaient tous autour de lui, se sentant enfin en un seul morceau. Le chapitre était composé de neuf hommes, d'âges différents. Le président était Minato, et le vice-président était Naruto. Kiba était le troisième de Minato, suivit d'Itachi. Les autres hommes étaient Neji, Jiraiya, Shikamaru, Shino et Choiji.

Sasuke tira sur sa cigarette, retenant la fumée pendant un instant avant de la recracher doucement. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur sa mère et sa belle-mère, Sayuki. Elles étaient assises sur le canapé de l'autre côté de la pièce, avec Temari restant assez près.

« Il te ressemble, » murmura Minato, un cigare entre les lèvres.

Naruto se pencha par-dessus le bar, ses pieds pointant en l'air. « Ouais, c'est une bonne chose. Ça serait vraiment con qu'il ressemble à cette pute junkie aux cheveux rouges que tu as sauté. »

Sasuke grogna mais choisit de ne pas commenter. Karin n'était pas totalement une mauvaise personne mais elle baignait dans toutes sortes de drogues. Sasuke la voyait par hasard à Suna et n'avait pas hésité à la quitter pour être transférer à Konoha. Mais elle est tombée enceinte et il n'allait pas laisser son fils avec une junkie alors il était restée autour pour la surveiller le temps de la grossesse. Il l'avait laissé seule seulement trois semaines, le temps de faire une course pour le club, et quand il était revenu elle avait perdu connaissance et du se faire hospitaliser. Aiden était né à vingt-sept semaines et du passer plusieurs semaines dans un incubateur. Karin était en désintox à Suna et Sasuke avait la garde unique d'Aiden et ne savait pas s'il était encore assez en colère contre elle pour l'empêcher de voir son fils.

Jiraiya tira une nouvelle fois sur son propre cigare. « Ça fait du bien de te voir de retour, gamin. Tu me rappelles ton père que c'est juste bon de t'avoir assis ici avec nous. »

Sasuke acquiesça solennellement, sachant que c'était un compliment mais resta amer malgré tout. Le brun savait que le compliment était dirigé vers son père biologique et non à son père. Pour de nombreuses personnes, le terme père correspondrait parfaitement pour désigner les deux mais pour lui, il y avait une différence. Son père biologique était un lâche et un bâtard, et son père était celui qui l'avait élevé et dirigeait le club. Minato avait été là pour lui quand son stupide père ne l'était pas. Ils n'étaient tout le temps d'accord et avait plus de disputes avec son père que ses autres frères, mais Minato avait toujours été là et c'était mieux que ce que son père donneur de sperme pouvait dire.

« Ouais, » dit rapidement Sasuke pour changer le sujet de la conversation. « Mais c'est dommage qu'il nécessite la mort de l'un des notre pour me faire revenir. Pauvre Asuma. »

Tous les garçons hochèrent de la tête tristement. « Les funérailles sont demain ? » demanda Sasuke.

Neji fut celui qui répondit, jouant avec son téléphone portable. « Ouais, la veillée est ce soir et les funérailles sont demain. Nous avons trois chapitres de plus dans la région, qui viennent demain mais ils doivent repartir directement après. »

Sasuke acquiesça et recracha la fumée de sa cigarette. « Bien, le chapitre de Suna est là jusqu'à vendredi. Gaara apprend toujours les rôles de la présidence et il va rester autour pour voir comment nous fonctionnons. » Sasuke tapota sa cigarette dans le cendrier, se débarrassant des excès de cendres.

« Nous pouvons avoir une réunion demain et Gaara et ses gars peuvent nous observer. De toute façon, nous devons faire le vote de transfert donc autant faire d'une pierre deux coups, » dit Minato.

« Avons-nous un plan, » demanda Sasuke de manière entendu, en regardant son père.

« Durant la réunion de demain, » répondit-il d'une façon qui mit fin à la conversation et se tourna alors que Tsunade se dirigeait vers eux. Elle avait toujours Aiden dans ses bras et les cigares et cigarettes furent rapidement éteints, suite à la règle non écrite selon laquelle on ne fumait jamais en présence d'enfant.

Sasuke étendit sa main et sa mère passa son petit-fils à son père. La old lady de Shikamaru, Ino, et Temari flânèrent toutes les deux autour. Ino se pencha contre Shikamaru, ses bras attachés autour de sa taille alors que Temari se déplaça pour se tenir derrière Sasuke et Aiden. Tsunade s'assit sur les genoux de Minato et sourit à son fils.

« J'ai refait la chambre supplémentaire chez toi pour Aiden, lorsque tu n'étais pas là. Est-ce que tu vas y rentrer ou vas-tu rester dormir au club-house ce soir ? »

Sasuke ajusta Aiden dans ses bras, le garçon devenant énervé d'avoir été passé de bras en bras toute la journée. Sa petite main attrapa la poche du cut de Sasuke, son gilet. Il bailla et frotta son visage avec son autre main, libérant un petit geignement. Sasuke berça le garçon en le balançant de façon relaxante pour essayer de le faire dormir. Il garda son attention sur son fils alors qu'il parla.

« Hum, je vais probablement rentrer à la maison après la veillée de ce soir. Je voudrais dormir dans mon propre lit et Aiden a une chambre là-bas, donc ça me parait normal. »

Tsunade acquiesça avec un sourire. « Bien tu as ta moto alors je vais prendre Aiden dans ma voiture et tu pourras suivre. Je t'aiderai à de nouveau t'y retrouver, dans la maison. »

Sasuke sourit. « Merci Ma. Est-ce que t'as la Jeep ou la Lexus aujourd'hui ? Parce que j'ai quelques affaires dans le SUV de Temari que je veux ramener à la maison. »

Tsunade fit un petit sourire. « Maman te couvre toujours. J'ai emmené la Jeep exprès. Mais n'oublie pas d'enlever le siège-auto de la voiture de Temari pour l'installer dans ton Cutlass. Te connaissant, tu n'en as acheté qu'un. »

Sasuke rigola. « Tu me connais trop bien. »

- X -

Sakura soupira et retira ses mains du volant pour attacher ses cheveux en une queue de cheval. Il était tard à présent, presque onze heures du soir. Elle venait de travailler pour son premier jour, et après avoir mal dormi la nuit d'avant, elle était épuisée. Elle garda ses yeux sur la route et scanna le nom des rues, parce qu'elle n'était pas encore habituée à la ville et qu'elle ne pouvait pas rentrer sans avoir à chercher pour cette maudite rue.

'Green Grove' indiqua le panneau et Sakura déplaça rapidement ses mains sur le volant pour pouvoir tourner. Quand elle eut tournée elle fut accueillie par trois lampadaires éclairant l'obscurité devant elle. Avec sa vitre baissée, elle pouvait entendre le vrombissement d'une moto et elle glissa sa voiture sur le côté droit de la route sachant que sa maison arrivait, et pour que les autres véhicules puissent passer.

Cependant ils ne la dépassèrent pas. Juste avant qu'elle ne puisse tourner dans son allée, la moto tourna dans l'allée de la maison de l'autre côté de rue. La voiture qui suivait le motard se gara derrière la moto. Sakura s'engagea dans sa propre allée et sortie doucement de sa voiture. Jetant un coup d'œil en face de la rue, elle fut surprise de voir le même motard sexy de Suna que plus tôt. Il descendait de sa voiture et une femme plus âgée sortait de la voiture. Elle était très belle, plus vieille mais jeune, et avec une poitrine très plantureuse.

Sakura attrapa son sac et marcha jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée, le porche s'allumant alors qu'elle arrivait. Déterminée à garder son regard éloigné de l'homme le plus sexy qu'elle n'ait jamais vu, elle se focalisa sur l'ouverture de cette serrure tenace. Parfois la porte aimait rester bloquée car c'était une vieille maison et la serrure avait vraiment besoin d'être remplacée. Pour elle, il lui fallut quelques muscles pour l'ouvrir, mais c'était les sortes de serrures que les voleurs recherchés car facile à casser.

Traversant la porte ouverte, elle alluma la lumière et se dépêcha de rentrer. Ça continué de l'effrayer de vivre seule, alors elle allumait toujours la lumière avant d'entrer à l'intérieur. Elle ferma la porte d'entrée derrière elle et la verrouilla avant de se relaxer. La moitié du salon était rempli de cartons mais elle était actuellement trop fatiguée pour essayer de ranger. A la place elle jeta son sac et alla dans sa chambre.

Elle se changea pour dormir, retirant sa blouse et enfilant un short et un débardeur. Elle alla dans la salle de bain à côté et fit sa routine du soir. Après que sa vessie soit vide, que ses dents soient brossées et son visage lavé, elle sortit de la salle de bain et sa déplaça pied nu dans la cuisine. Elle se remplit un verre d'eau et repartit vers la chambre, mais s'arrêta quand elle passa la fenêtre. La fenêtre de la cuisine donnait sur la rue et elle put de nouveau voir le motard et la femme.

Elle se rapprocha de la fenêtre et regarda à l'extérieur. Le motard et la femme plus âgée sortaient de la maison et les deux marchaient jusqu'à la voiture. Le femme embrassa la joue de l'homme et grimpa dans la place conductrice alors que l'homme ouvrit la porte arrière et attrapa une boite. Il ferma la porte et puis se pencha à la fenêtre côté conducteur pendant un moment, avant de s'éloigner. La voiture recula doucement de l'allée et il regarda la femme s'éloigner tout en se dirigeant vers sa maison. Il ferma la porte un quelques instants plus tard une lumière s'alluma et lui permit de regarder droit dans ce qu'elle assuma être la cuisine, à en juger par le peu qu'elle pouvait voir de la pièce. Il posa la boite sur une table et disparu de son champ de vision.

Sakura se retourna, ayant l'impression d'envahir sa vie privée et alla rapidement vers sa chambre. La fatigue eut finalement raison d'elle et elle grimpa dans son lit, allumant sa télé pour avoir du bruit de fond. Elle s'installa profondément dans le matelas, s'endormant tout en regardant des programmes télévisés de nuit.

* * *

**Je remercie Blissous, ma bêta lectrice, qui a fait un travail formidable.**

**Et n'hésitez pas à commenter pour donner votre avis :)**


	3. Chapitre 2: Un Jour de Mort

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. L'histoire appartient à Sessy52.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Un Jour de Mort**

Le lendemain matin, la ville entière était en ébullition. Dès six heures du matin, des lourds grondements d'une horde de motos remplirent l'air. Sakura fut réveillée par le bruit du motard de l'autre côté de la rue. Quand la rose arriva dans la cuisine, à moitié endormie, elle regarda par la fenêtre pour voir deux motards attendre et la même femme que la veille.

Le motard sexy de Suna sortit de sa maison, tout vêtu de noir et portant son gilet par-dessus sa chemise. Le bébé qui était dans ses bras fut rapidement placé dans un siège-auto à l'arrière de l'élégante Lexus noire, appartenant à la femme. Monta sur sa moto et attendit que la voiture recule de l'allée. Quand l'automobile descendit la rue, ses deux amis et lui-même démarrèrent et disparurent rapidement de son champ de vision.

Sakura bailla et chercha dans sa cuisine qui, comme le salon et presque toute la maison, était remplit de cartons. La raison de sa recherche était de trouver la cafetière, ce qu'elle n'avait pas été capable de trouver de la semaine, depuis qu'elle avait emménagé. Après avoir ouvert quelques cartons, elle en eut assez et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour s'habiller. Elle devait se déplacer jusqu'au Café pour avoir sa boisson, un matin de plus. Elle ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui, alors elle allait prendre son café et ensuite rentrer chez elle et rechercher cette foutue cafetière.

Elle s'habilla d'un simple jeans et t-shirt, avant d'attacher ses cheveux en une queue de cheval. Elle chaussa des tongs, attrapa son sac, sortit de la maison et monta dans sa voiture. Elle réussit à démarrer sa voiture à la seconde tentative et roula rapidement à travers les rues calmes, jusqu'à Main Street. La même serveuse que la veille lui sourit quand elle rentra dans le Café.

« Bonjour, qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir ? »

Sakura s'assit sans grâce. « Un café. Dans un bol, » marmonna-t-elle ce qui lui ce qui fit sourire la femme.

« Ça arrive de suite, ma'am, » dit-elle, avant de disparaître pour préparer la commande.

Sakura vérifia l'heure sur son téléphone, se rendant compte qu'il était presque sept heures du matin. Elle bailla et étendit ses bras au-dessus sa tête. Un grondement à présent familier remplit l'air et devint doucement de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus un grondement. Sakura fixa la fenêtre confuse, jusqu'à ce que le vrombissement extérieur devienne si fort que ça en était presque insoutenable. La serveuse revint à ses côtés avec son café et regarda de l'autre côté de la fenêtre avec elle, alors que la source du bruit apparut.

Un corbillard noir descendit doucement la rue, suivie de près par la plus grande horde de motos que Sakura n'ait jamais vue. En premier il y avait des hommes dont les gilets indiquaient Konoha, suivit de près par le motard sexy de Suna et le reste des hommes. Mais il y avait au moins trente motards ou plus dont Sakura ne pouvait pas voir le nom des villes. Directement derrière les motards était la procession habituelle de voitures avec les drapeaux oranges. Alors qu'ils passaient, la serveuse mit sa main sur son cœur.

« Pauvre Asuma, »murmura-t-elle.

Sakura la regarda poliment et lui donna un regard compatissant. « Asuma ? C'est la personne qui est décédée ? Vous le ou la connaissiez ? »

La serveuse lui donna un sourire triste et plaça la coupe remplit devant la rose. Elle mit ses cheveux en arrière et se pencha pour regarder la procession passer. « Non, je ne le connaissais par personnellement mais toute la ville éprouve de la peine pour sa perte. Il faisait partie du MC, un des plus vieux membres, de plus. »

Sakura mâchouilla sa lèvre pendant un moment. « MC ? »

La femme détourna son attention de la marche à l'extérieur pour reporter son regard sur une rose confuse. Elle rougit. « C'est exacte, vous êtes nouvelle en ville et ne connaissez pas le MC, » dit-elle et elle regarda autour pour chercher son patron. Quand elle fut sûre qu'elle était tranquille, elle s'assit à l'opposé du jeune docteur.

« Cette ville est essentiellement dirigée par un Motocycle Club, appelé Akatsuki. Ils gardent la ville en sécurité. »

Sakura la regarda sérieusement. « En sécurité de quoi ? Konoha a le taux le plus bas de crime dans la région. »

La femme sourit. « Exactement. Personne ne sort des limites et commet de crime car ils devront régler ce petit problème avec le MC. Et ce n'est pas tout, ils gardent cette ville charmante. Il n'y a pas de grandes chaînes qui s'installent et font couler les magasins de 'man et pa'. Ils protègent les fondations de cette ville, notre gagne-pain. »

Sakura la regarda bizarrement, ayant un sentiment de nausée dans le fond de son estomac. Elle examina la fin de la procession qui passait. « Alors, ils sont basiquement un gang. »

La femme secoua sa tête. « Ce sont des protecteurs, et non des membres d'un gang. Asuma a été sorti de route par le membre d'un MC rival, à quelques villes d'ici. Ce MC-là est un gang, les Sound Militia, et ils essayent de diriger Konoha depuis des années. L'Akatsuki les garde éloignés et nous nous restons en sécurité.»

Sakura retint l'envie de renifler. Elle avait quitté la métropole agitée pour une petite ville, pensant que cela serait plus sûr pour elle. Mais sa chance a voulu qu'elle se retrouve dans cette petite ville dirigée par un gang en guerre avec un autre et apparemment la ville entière avait subi un lavage de cerveau. Parfait, justement avec sa foutue chance merdique, elle ne put que tomber plus en étant attiré, par la même occasion, par ce motard sexy de Suna. Elle était sans espoir.

- X -

Les funérailles étaient un événement sombre et après être resté une heure debout à trainer pour bavarder avec les autres chapitres, ils s'étaient retirés. Les trois chapitres qui étaient venus et qui avaient causé pas mal de bruit, le matin dans les rues de Konoha, repartirent, alors que les chapitres de Konoha et Suna retournèrent au garage. Ils se garèrent et puis rentrèrent dans le club-house d'un air sombre, tirant sur les cravates et desserrant les ceintures. Minato jeta son téléphone et se dirigea droit vers la salle de réunion, la chapelle, allumant son cigare tout en se déplaçant.

« Rapprochez-vous les gars, c'est le temps de l'église, » appela-t-il avant de disparaitre derrière la porte ouverte. De manière ordonnée, les garçons sortirent leur propre portable et les laissèrent dans une boite à l'extérieur de la chapelle et entrèrent.

Minato était assis au bout de la table. La table était en acajou épais avec l'emblème du club gravé dans le centre. Les garçons de Konoha s'assirent autour de la table alors que Gaara attrapa une chaise pour s'assoir à côté de la table. Tous les gars de Suna bougèrent pour se tenir debout autour de la table. Ils attendirent que Minato parle.

Minato laissa s'échapper une grande bouffée de fumée, vérifiant autour de lui voir que tout le monde était installé et que les portes étaient fermées. Il fit le tour de sa table, créant un contact visuel avec chacun de ses hommes avant de regarder Gaara et ensuite Sasuke. Il s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise. « Bienvenu dans notre club, les gars. En tant que nouveau chapitre, ceci est votre chance à tous pour observer et apprendre de notre chapitre, le chapitre originel. Faites comme chez vous. Regardez, apprenez, amusez-vous, mais ne touchez pas ma femme. Je n'aurais pas seulement besoin de vous tuer, mais elle va probablement vous battre pendant un moment avant que je ne vous attrape, » son commentaire fut accueilli par une vague de rire.

Il ramena le cigare à ses lèvres, et le laissa là pendant un moment. Il fit un vague geste de la main à ses hommes. « Notre première activité est une question de maintenance du club. Sasuke a une lettre de transfert écrite par Gaara. Maintenant, nous connaissons tous les règles. Personne n'est accepté ou refusé sans le vote unanime de tous les membres du club. Tout ce dont nous avons besoin c'est un oui ou un non. Je commence, » dit-il et souleva légèrement sa main de la table. « Ouais, » murmura-t-il.

Ils firent le tour de la table dans l'ordre des aiguilles d'une montre. Naruto assit à sa droite, comme toujours. Il sourit. « Putain ouais. »

Kiba était le suivant. « Sans aucun doute. »

Itachi sourit à son cadet. « Comme si je pouvais refuser. »

Neji s'enfonça dans sa chaise, un petit sourire aux lèvres. « Oui. »

Choiji essuya sa bouche pour enlever les miettes de chips qu'il était en train de manger. « Yep. »

Ils passèrent la chaise vide où Asuma avait pour habitude de s'assoir et se tournèrent vers Shino. « Ouais. »

Shikamaru tira sur sa cigarette. « C'est tellement chiant. Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un aller refuser le retour de notre VP. »

Minato roula des yeux. « Dis juste oui ou non, abruti, » dit-il d'une voix trainante.

Shikamaru roula des yeux, à son tour. « Ouais. »

Jiraiya était le suivant, affalé dans sa chaise et souriant au fils de son vieil ami. « Absolument. »

Une chaise était vide entre Jiraiya et Minato, l'ancienne place de Sasuke. Minato sourit à son fils et lui fit signe de s'assoir. Sasuke bougea de sa position contre le mur et marcha calmement jusqu'à sa place. Il s'assit, se relaxant immédiatement et sourit d'un air satisfait aux garçons. Ils rigolèrent et Jiraiya lui tapota l'épaule.

Minato tint son cigare entre ses larges doigts et regarda de nouveau ses hommes. « Nous avons une question de maintenance de plus à régler avant d'aller de l'avant. Nous devons tirer au clair la question de notre VP. Nous avons notre VP actuel et notre ancien VP est maintenant de retour dans le groupe. A présent nous devons donc décider si nous voulons garder notre VP actuel ou si nous voulons retourner à l'ancien. Nous allons faire un vote par majorité pour décider. Nous pouvons commencer. »

Naruto sourit et regarda son frère ainé en face de lui. « Mec, c'est ton boulot. Je vote pour Sasuke en tant que VP. »

Ils firent le tour de la table avec les mêmes résultats. Sasuke sourit doucement, mâchant ses lèvres et hochant de la tête. « Merci, les gars, » murmura-t-il.

Minato fit craquer ses poignets. « Où diable est le prospect ? »

Kiba roula des yeux. « Tu sais, je doute sérieusement de ce gamin. Parfois il est le plus intelligent fils de pute que je n'ai jamais vu, avec les plus grosses couilles, mais à d'autres moments je doute qu'il est un cerveau, » radota-t-il tout en se levant et se dirigea vers les doubles portes pour chercher dans la pièce principale.

« Prospect ! Où diable as-tu disparu ! »

Le son de lourd pas disgracieux se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, suivit par un gros fracas et des jurons. Kiba grogna en direction de la porte et secoua sa tête. Il y eut ensuite quelques bruits sourds et un jeune homme avec un cut simple entra dans la pièce sans grâce. Son cut ne portait rien en dehors du mot 'prospect' dans le dos, signifiant qu'il travaillait pour pouvoir rentrer dans le club. C'était une règle que tous les nouveaux membres devaient d'abord être un prospect et payer leurs droits d'une manière ou d'une autre pendant minimum un an. Après l'année, le club doit avoir un vote unanime pour qu'il puisse rejoindre le club et obtenir son cut.

Kiba le frappa à l'arrière de sa tête, secouant sa tête en exaspération. « Allez, prospect. Soit intelligent. »

Konohamaru acquiesça et se rua pour s'assoir sur sa chaise derrière Minato. Au moment où il passa Sasuke, il s'arrêta et lui tendit quelque chose en cuir replié. Sasuke le regarda interrogatif et le déplia, seulement pour sourire. C'était son vieux cut, avec ses patchs personnels à l'avant et celui de Konoha dans le dos à la place du patch de Suna qu'il portait. Regardant autour de la table, il sourit doucement et enleva le cut qu'il portait pour le remplacer avec son propre cut.

Son cut avait été personnalisé. Sur le devant, le côté droit variait suivant chaque membre du club. Sur l'épaule droite, directement au-dessus de la poche, il avait deux patchs. Le premier disait 'VICE PRESIDENT' et ensuite le deuxième était directement en dessous. Il y était écrit 'SON of MAYHEM' parce que son père était un des membres originel de l'Akatsuki. Naruto, Itachi et Neji avait le même patch car leurs pères étaient les membres fondateurs du MC. Sur le côté gauche, se trouvait un seul patch au-dessus de la poche indiquant 'MC ORIGINAL' parce qu'il faisait partie du chapitre originel et tous les autres gars avaient celui-ci. Le patch directement en-dessous disait 'UNHOLY ONE', que Sasuke et quelques membres dans la pièce possédaient, incluant Kiba, Naruto, Minato, Jiraiya et Neji. Ce patch signifiait qu'ils avaient versé du sang pour ce club. Jusqu'ici, comme Suna était un nouveau chapitre, personne n'avait ce patch. Le patch suivant était complètement différent de ceux des autres gars. Sasuke était le seul avec un patch supplémentaire sur son cut, situé sur le flanc gauche et allant jusqu'en bas de la cage thoracique. Il y était écrit 'LEAF', le nom originel du MC. L'arrière de son cut était identique aux autres membres, avec le nom, l'image du club et le nom de la ville.

Il y avait d'autres patchs que certains membres possédaient et non Sasuke. Kiba, la main droite personnelle de Minato, possédait un patch qui disait 'SGT-AT-ARMS', son rang. Cela signifiait qu'il était la première ligne de défense entre l'ennemi et le président. C'est pour cette raison que Kiba était toujours aux côtés de Minato, pour le protéger. C'est aussi pour cette raison que le sale boulot de Minato retombait sur son dos, et construisait son image de fou alors qu'il ne faisait que suivre les ordres pour le bien du club. Un autre patch, porté par Neji, indiquait 'SECRETARY' puisqu'il était le secrétaire/trésorier du club. Il gérait la comptabilité, vérifiait que l'argent allait là où il fallait, au bon moment, et que tout l'argent était présenté, distribué ou rassemblé de façon opportune. Bien sûr, Minato avait le patch 'PRESIDENT', avec un autre patch 'FIRST 9'. Quand le chapitre avait été créé il y avait neuf membres : Minato, le père biologique de Sasuke et Itachi, Jiraiya, le père de Neji qui était décédé un an avant, Asuma qui venait juste de mourir, et quatre autres membres qui avait éventuellement quitté Konoha pour former leurs propres chapitres sous le nom de l'Akatsuki dans différentes villes. Même s'ils n'étaient plus des membres du chapitre originel, ils étaient toujours considérés avec un certain degré de royauté et étaient proches de Minato, à l'exception du père de Neji et d'Asuma qui étaient à présent décédés et de l'Uchiha perdu qui s'était échappé.

Une fois de retour dans son uniforme, Sasuke s'affala dans sa chaise et sortit une cigarette. Il l'alluma et prit une longue bouffée. Minato sourit à son fils avant que son expression ne redevienne sérieuse. Il fixa la chaise vide.

« Nous avons perdu l'un des notre, cette semaine. Il a été sorti de route par un membre de l'un de ces enfoirés de Militia. On ne peut pas laisser passer ça sans avoir l'air faible. Et plus que tout, cependant, nous devons riposter et rendre à ce bâtard la monnaie de sa pièce. Œil pour œil. Dans une guerre comme celle-ci, nous ne pouvons pas leur laisser un centimètre où ils nous marcheront dessus. Nous ne sommes pas aussi faibles pour laisser passer ça. »

Sasuke laissa s'échapper une longue trainée de fumée de cigarette. « Savez-vous qui a fait ça ? Avez-vous un plan ? »

Il acquiesça. « J'ai Shikamaru et Shino qui ont fait quelques recherches. Le bâtard qui a descendu Asuma est un membre de Militia depuis deux ans. Il s'appelle Ibiki Lee et a une routine. Les gars, pourquoi vous nous ne nous expliquez pas, » murmura-t-il et fit un signe de main vers les deux hommes.

Shikamaru murmura un 'fait chier' et se pencha en avant pour poser ses bras sur la table. « Se réveille avec sa femme et ses enfants, part pour le travail mais en réalité va voir sa maitresse. Vers midi, il part et va déjeuner à un de ses restaurants préférés, un différent chaque jour. Ensuite il s'en va et arrive à l'usine où en fait il travaille. Nous pensons que c'est un entrepôt de Militia, produisant ce qu'ils peuvent bien faire pour couvrir leur trafic de drogue. »

Shino ajusta ses lunettes de soleil qu'il semblait ne jamais quitter. « Des camions et la Militia rentrent et sortent sans arrêt. Si nous devrions aller là, ça serait du suicide. Cependant, il est bon de savoir où un des entrepôts se trouve au cas où nous ayons besoin de leur envoyer un gros message, si vous me suivez, » dit-il, puis regarda autour de lui. Minato acquiesça.

Shikamaru se repencha dans sa chaise, de manière relaxée. « Il quitte autour de dix heures du soir, en jour régulier. Si ce n'est pas un jour régulier, il part plusieurs fois dans la journée pour faire des livraisons de drogues pour le club. Notre meilleure chance de l'attraper est lorsqu'il est sur la route. Il n'y aura aucun de ses petits amis pour couvrir ses arrières, et suivant la route, aucun témoin pour nous tirer dans les pieds plus tard. »

Sasuke hocha de la tête confiant et s'avança pour poser ses avant-bras sur la table. « Je vais le faire. Je veux m'avoir ce bâtard. »

Minato acquiesça. « Bien, mais tu ne peux pas y aller tout seul. » il regarda autour de la table et créa un contact visuel avec chacun d'entre eux. Il donna un coup de poignet et la fumée se répandit dans l'air par volute. « Prends Naruto et Kiba avec toi. »

Le frère de Gaara leva sa main contre le mur. « Je veux venir aussi. »

Minato le regarda, puis le jeune président de Suna. L'homme aux cheveux rouges hocha de la tête pour donner son autorisation et Minato acquiesça. « Bien. Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba et Kankuro vont y aller. Nous allons le faire ce soir et le reste d'entre nous assurerons la permanence ici. »

Naruto grogna. « Alors, basiquement, pendant qu'on fait le sale boulot, vous allez permettre à votre cul de faire la fête. »

Jiraiya rit de bon cœur. « Tu as tout compris, minable. »

Naruto gonfla ses joues de colère et pointa l'homme aux cheveux blancs de l'autre côté de la table. « Ne m'appelle pas un minable, espèce de vieux schnock ! »

Minato frappa la chaise de son fils. « Ça suffit, vous deux. Nous sommes tous d'accord à présent. Cette réunion est terminée et nos hommes ont besoin de se préparer pour la mission de ce soir, » dit-il et il frappa le marteau, qui était à côté de lui, sur la table. Dès que le bruit retentit, les garçons se levèrent, les portes s'ouvrirent et tout le monde s'échappa de la salle.

Sa mère était assise dans la pièce principale, les attendant. Elle se tenait contre la table de billard avec Aiden dans les bras. Sasuke alla ver elle, roucoulant brièvement après son enfant avant de regarder sa mère avec un sourire implorant. « Tu sais que je t'aime, pas vrai ? »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et le regarda impatiemment. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Il joua avec le bonnet d'Aiden, choisissant de ne pas regarder sa mère pendant qu'il parlait. « Eh bien je dois faire quelque chose ce soir et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour le garder jusqu'à ce que je revienne. »

Elle souleva un sourcil. « Quelque chose à faire ? Quel genre de chose ? Comme une fille ou autre chose ? » demanda-t-elle, faisant un geste avec sa tête vers l'autre côté de la pièce. Sasuke regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir Temari les observer. Elle se détourna quand une crow eater, un terme pour décrire les filles qui trainaient autour du club et de ses membres et qui couchaient, lui offrit une coupe de café. Cela parut étrange au brun, vu que les crow eater ne faisaient attention à personne à part elle-même et n'offraient leur respect qu'aux old ladies du club et aux membres eux-mêmes. Cela n'avait pas de sens pour une crow eater d'offrir du café à Temari, parce que la blonde n'avait aucun rang dans le club. Elle n'était pas une crow eater, une old lady, ou ni même une sweetbutt (une fille qui appartenait exclusivement au club, contrairement aux crow eaters, et qui était passée de membre en membre jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux la revendique et qu'elle devienne son old lady). Temari était juste une amie du club. Ça n'avait pas de sens mais il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se focaliser là-dessus. Il roula des yeux et regarda sa mère.

« Des affaires du club, Mam, » dit-il d'un ton logique, refocalisant son attention sur sa mère et oubliant la femme blonde.

Elle hocha de la tête en approbation et jeta de nouveau un regard à la blonde de l'autre côté de la salle. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre elle et toi ? »

Sasuke prit une profonde inspiration et fit courir une main dans ses cheveux. Tellement pour l'oublier. « Rien. Elle m'a juste aidé avec Aiden à Suna. »

Son visage montrait clairement qu'elle n'était pas convaincue. « Oh, c'est tout ? Rien de plus ne s'est passé ? Tu n'as pas couché avec elle ou quoi que ce soit ? »

Sasuke grogna et regarda par terre. C'était tout ce dont Tsunade avait besoin. Elle secoua sa tête et claqua sa langue. « Tsk, tsk, jeune homme. Cette femme est clairement amoureuse de toi et elle était juste une baise pour toi. Merde fils, tu as besoin de commencer à réfléchir avec la bonne tête, parce que tu as un fils à présent et la file sans fin de femmes qui sont pratiquement collées à ta queue va finir par vieillir. Je ne suis pas là pour être Maman encore et encore. Trouve-toi une fille et installe-toi pour que je puisse être grand-mère. »

Sasuke s'appuya contre le billard à côté d'elle et rigola. Il souleva un sourcil. « Oh, tu veux que je m'installe avec Temari ? »

Tsunade renifla et ses yeux devinrent fous. « Oh, mon Dieu non ! C'est une bonne fille et elle est bien avec le club, avec deux frères dans le club et tout, et elle n'est pas une pute comme toutes les autres filles qui sont bien avec le club. Et elle est forte, bon tu as besoin de l'être avec notre lot, mais elle n'est pas faite pour toi. Elle peut se défendre, mais avec toi elle est comme un chien perdu, une chienne docile que tu diriges. Tu as besoin d'une fille qui peut se défendre contre toi, quelqu'un pour te fouetter ton cul et te rappeler tes conneries. Là-dessus, tu es juste comme ton père et c'est la raison pour laquelle ta mère et lui ça n'a pas marché. C'était une femme super et une bonne mère, mais elle était docile avec lui et il l'a piétiné et ensuite s'est ennuyé. »

Sasuke fixa le sol d'un air sombre. Il détestait parler de son père et il détestait encore plus quand tout le monde disait qu'il était comme son père. Un éclat du vieux bloc, disaient-ils. Sasuke connaissaient à peine l'homme et il avait grandi pour devenir comme lui. Comment ce bordel était arrivé ?

« Et c'est la raison pour laquelle il a commencé à te voir, n'est-ce pas ? Tu lui as rappelé sa merde et il n'a pas pu résister à ton charme naturel. »

Elle rigola. « Oui. Tu es juste comme lui, tu es anxieux. Si tu trouves une fille qui est une petite garce pour toi, tu vas te lasser et aller voir ailleurs. Si tu trouves une fille qui est une garce avec toi, tu seras heureux. Les choses seront assez stables pour que tu sois heureux et que tu t'installes, mais ça ne sera jamais ennuyeux et tu n'auras pas besoin de chercher sans arrêt, parce que tu auras une femme qui sera la parfaite dose de mystère et changement pour toi. »

Sasuke la regarda bizarrement. « Donc tu veux que je m'installe avec une garce avec des sautes d'humeurs constantes ? Honnêtement, j'ai déjà eu ça quand Karin était enceinte et c'est super chiant. »

Tsunade roula des yeux. Elle leva une main et le frappa doucement. « Est-ce que tu as une oreille sélective ou un truc du genre ? As-tu compris le moindre truc que je t'ai dit ? Je jure, tu es exactement comme ton père. Ça rentre par une oreille et ça ressort par l'autre, tu as besoin qu'on te répète les choses plus d'une fois pour que ça reste. »

Sasuke secoua sa tête et embrassa sa mère sur la joue. « Non, j'ai compris. Quand j'aurai trouvé la bonne fille, ça va arriver et jusque-là je vais y aller doucement avec les femmes parce que je dois penser à mon fils. Je suis à un stade de ma vie où je dois commencer à chercher et je le sais. »

La mère blonde sourit à son fils et posa sa tête sur son épaule. « Tu es un si bon fils. Je vais garder Aiden pour toi. Quand rentreras-tu ? »

Sasuke haussa des épaules. « Je n'imagine pas que ça va être long. Minuit au plus tard, je pense. »

« Bien, sois en sécurité. Je vais prendre soin d'Aiden alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. Rentres juste en une seule pièce, peu importe ce que tu fais. »

Sasuke s'écarta de la table de billard et acquiesça. Il donna à sa mère un autre baiser sur la joue et se pencha en avant pour embrasser rapidement la tête d'Aiden. Il serra doucement la main de son fils et se dirigea vers la porte, se sentant puissant dans son cut. Quand il était à Suna, il gagnait le respect parce qu'il était leur mentor mais il n'avait pas un titre officiel là-bas. Maintenant, avec son propre cut de retour en place et ses patchs, il était de nouveau le Prince de Konoha. Les gens le regardaient avec admiration quand il passait, le respectant plus qu'à Suna. Il avait un réel pouvoir ici.

Il monta son Harley et fit accélérer le moteur deux fois avant qu'il ne parte en trombe à travers les rues. Le chemin jusqu'à la maison était automatique, fait sans penser. Il se gara, mit pied à terre et jeta un coup d'œil à la rue. Il s'arrêta à moitié sur sa moto lorsqu'il nota une Beetle laide familière dans l'allée de l'autre côté de la rue. Il remonta vite fait dans ses souvenirs, se souvenant qu'un vieil homme habitait ici. Il était fort possible qu'il soit décédé et qu'à présent une certaine magnifique rose habitait ici.

Il sourit d'un air satisfait, puis descendit complètement de sa moto avant de rentrer dans la maison. Maudit soit-il pour avoir juré de se calmer avant de découvrir la magnifique femme de l'autre côté de la rue.

- X –

Naruto était avachi dans le siège à côté de Sasuke, ses pieds sur le tableau de bord. Il avait un crayon, qu'il avait trouvé dans le pick-up, balançant sur son nez, s'occupant après des longues heures à juste attendre. Sasuke était assis sur le siège conducteur, gardant un œil sur l'entrepôt pour surveiller leur cible. Sur le tableau de bord se trouvait un bout de papier avec le numéro de la plaque d'immatriculation et la photo du gars. A côté, il y avait un talkie-walkie pour qu'ils puissent communiquer avec les deux autres garçons sur leurs motos. Kiba était garé derrière eux, fermant la chaine, alors que Kankuro était stationné sur la route, vérifiant que la cible ne leur échappait pas. Aucun d'entre eux ne portait leur cut ce soir, ne voulant pas que le club soit mêlé à ceci si jamais ils échouaient et se faisaient prendre.

« C'est ennuyeux, » se plaignit Naruto, laissant le crayon tomber.

Sasuke souffla et attrapa ensuite le talkie-walkie. Il appuya sur le bouton et fixa le parebrise alors que le bruit familier emplit l'air. « Qui diable a décidé que ça serait mieux que je sois collé avec l'idiot blond ? Je jure que su je l'entends se plaindre une fois de plus, je vais le tuer à la place de la cible. »

Naruto se vexa et le bruit familier remplit l'air de nouveau alors que Kiba répondit. « Eh bien, tu as grandi avec lui alors tu as plus de patience pour ses merdes. Je l'aurais tué il y a au moins une heure. »

Le bruit se fit de nouveau entendre et Kankuro parla. « Mon Dieu, je pensais que je n'avais pas de chance avec Gaara et Temari en tant que frères et sœurs. Je ne me plaindrais plus jamais d'eux. »

Naruto saisit le talkie-walkie des mains de son frère ainé. « Allez-vous faire foutre, espèces de bâtards ! »

Sasuke ria sous cape et donna un coup de coude à son frère. Il s'arrêta cependant quand la porte de l'entrepôt s'ouvrit et laissa sortir leur cible. Sasuke donna un coup à Naruto, qui acquiesça en retour. Il attrapa le talkie-walkie et appuya sur le bouton. « Nous avons les yeux sur la cible, » murmura-t-il.

La cible alla jusqu'à son Harley et la monta. Il la démarra et manœuvra hors du parking jusqu'à sur la route. L'allée était juste en face de là où Sasuke et Naruto étaient stationnés, alors ils attendirent qu'il rentre sur la route avant de démarrer.

« On est en place, cible en vue. Il se dirige vers ta direction, Kankuro, » murmura Naruto dans l'appareil.

« Juste derrière vous, » répondit Kiba.

« Je suis prêt, emmenez-le jusqu'ici, » dit Kankuro.

Sasuke suivit le motard de près et jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui pour regarder dans le plateau du pick-up. Il mordit sa lèvre, puis regarda son frère. « Prends le volant. »

Naruto le regarda alarmé. « Non, je l'ai. »

Sasuke le regarda rapidement et reporta son attention sur la route. « Ne merde pas avec moi. Nous n'avons qu'une seule chance et j'ai une meilleure visée et balance. Maintenant prends le volant que je puisse le faire. »

Naruto jura mais attrapa quand même le volant. Sasuke retira son pied de l'accélérateur et changea de place, heureux de ne pas s'être encombré avec sa ceinture. Il se pencha vers l'arrière et ouvrit la petite fenêtre à l'arrière du pick-up et força son corps à travers la petite ouverture. Naruto se déplaça juste derrière lui et glissa dans le siège conducteur, appuyant son pied sur l'accélérateur pour rattraper la distance perdue. Sasuke tomba sans grâce dans le plateau du pick-up et se relava pour pouvoir être sur ses pieds.

Il y avait un tuyau de plomb dans le plateau et Sasuke l'attrapa avant de tomber et crier à son frère à l'intérieur de la cabine. « Place-moi sur sa gauche, » dit-il et agrippa le bord de la cabine pour un peu plus de balance alors que Naruto tourna le volant et accéléra. Sasuke pouvait dire que la cible était totalement ignorante de ce qui se passait alors qu'ils se rapprochaient. Cependant, leur plan fut vite découvert quand il jeta un regard au pick-up et qu'il le vit dans le plateau.

Sasuke agit rapidement pour que la cible ne puisse pas accélérer et s'échapper. Il coinça le tuyau dans la roue arrière de la moto de l'homme. La moto secoua et dérapa avant d'envoyer le conducteur voler et s'écraser sur la route alors que le bruit de crissement de métal emplit l'air. Kankuro arriva de l'angle et s'arrêta au milieu de la route, empêchant l'homme de s'échapper si jamais il se relevait. Kiba arriva de derrière alors que Naruto arrêta le 4x4 et Sasuke sauta du plateau.

L'homme grognait, affalé au sol. Les autres garçons rejoignirent Sasuke sur le goudron alors que le brun se déplaça pour se tenir devant l'homme. Il lui donna un coup de pied juste pour le plaisir. L'homme laissa échapper un cri et grogna de nouveau. Les autres gars se tenaient en retrait, admirant la scène de l'accident et vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas de témoins. Sasuke se détourna, regardant la scène aussi.

Il regarda au loin juste pour un instant, mais quand il replaça son attention, l'homme au sol sortit rapidement une arme à feu de sa taille et tira trois fois avant que Sasuke ne puisse réagir. Sasuke eut le souffle coupé alors qu'il sentit trois balles entrer en connexion avec son corps. Une dans son estomac, l'autre à sa poitrine alors que la dernière frôla son bras. Il tomba en arrière et s'écrasa sur le trottoir alors qu'il entendit les gars crier et des coups de feu.

Sasuke grogna et sentit des mains sur lui, l'éloignant de la cible. Sasuke grogna de nouveau à la sensation du trottoir frottant contre sa peau. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son idiot de frère blond ne le portait pas juste. Naruto était le fils biologique de Minato alors il avait hérité de la taille de son père. Des trois frères, Naruto était le plus jeune mais le plus grand. Il n'avait pas un seul morceau de gras sur lui, juste du muscle et pouvait largement porter Sasuke, qui était le plus petit des trois. Itachi et Sasuke avait tous les deux eu leur morphologie de leur père. Bien qu'ils soient tous les deux grands et minces, Sasuke était plus maigre que leur père et frère et était moqueusement appelé une brindille par sa famille malgré qu'il soit légèrement plus grand et mieux monté que la moyenne des hommes de son âge.

« Putain, poses-moi par terre, » murmura-t-il.

Quelques instant plus tard il était contre la roue du 4x4 et il grinça des dents quand il frotta son bras.

« Hey, ne bouges pas, » cria Naruto paniqué.

Sasuke roula ses yeux. « Ferme là, je vais bien. Il a touché le gilet. »

Kiba accourait vers eux l'instant suivant, ses mains courant le long de sa poitrine et de son abdomen. Il cligna des yeux en confusion avant de relever sa chemise pour voir le gilet pare-balles en-dessous. Normalement, Sasuke n'en portait pas mais aujourd'hui il s'était juste senti bizarre quand il était rentré chez lui pour se préparer. Il s'était senti idiot d'en porter un, mais ça avait payé au final. Ça avait sauvé sa vie aujourd'hui.

Kiba fit courir une main gantée dans ses cheveux. « Merde, tu nous as foutu une peur bleue. »

Sasuke grogna et s'assit, sachant qu'il allait avoir quelques vilains hématomes demain. Pas de doutes, qu'ils se formaient déjà. Il examina son bras, là où la troisième balle avait actuellement rencontrée sa peau. Ce n'était pas aussi mauvais que ce qu'il avait pensé que ça serait. Il n'aurait pas besoin de faire beaucoup pour le soigner. D'un autre côté, la seule chose dont il avait besoin été de boire.

Sasuke examina ses habits. Il avait trois trous dans sa chemise et il était éclaboussé de sang. Il devait avoir été trop près de la cible quand ils avaient ouvert le feu parce qu'aucun de ce sang n'était à lui. Sasuke grogna, détestant ce gars encore plus à l'instant. En premier il avait tué son ami, tiré sur lui, et ensuite ruiné sa chemise. Sasuke regarda le corps, un peu plus loin, et pointa son arme en sa direction. Il fit feu en succession rapide et bientôt ce qui fut un visage ne fut plus juste qu'une souche de sang et de chair mutilée.

« Bâtard, » murmura Sasuke sombrement avant de se mettre doucement sur ses pieds.

La partie amusante était terminée et à présent c'était l'heure de nettoyer. Ils devaient sortir la moto de la route et le corps devait être jeté. Ils pouvaient ramener la moto au garage et la dépiécer. Le corps serait probablement brulé et son visage n'était qu'une souche mutilée ce qui rendrait inutile les analyses dentaires. Ils jetteraient et bruleraient le reste dans une tombe peu profonde à l'extérieur de Konoha. Une partie de l'accord qu'ils avaient avec la ville était qu'ils avaient un règne gratuit aussi longtemps que leurs merdes restées en dehors de Konoha.

-X -

Sakura ajusta nerveusement une mèche perdue de cheveux. Elle se tenait devant son miroir, faisant des ajustements de dernière minute à ses cheveux tout juste bouclés. Elle portait un débardeur avec des bretelles larges, les bretelles de son soutien-gorge rose ressortant peu importe combien de fois elle essayait de les cacher. Elle portait une jupe en jean qui descendait à mi-cuisse et elle n'était pas vraiment confortable en la portant. Mais ça le ferait, car c'était la seule chose dans son armoire qui n'était pas une paire de jean pâle ou trop habillé.

Après avoir vu la procession des funérailles et avoir eu la discussion avec la serveuse, dont Sakura appris que le prénom était Kimi, elle avait continué de discuter avec la jolie serveuse. Avant qu'elle ne parte, la femme avait prié et supplié la rose pour qu'elle l'accompagne à une fête au magasin auto local. Kimi lui dit que c'était pour la présenter aux gens de la ville et Sakura ne pouvait pas partir sans dire oui à l'offre.

Sakura souffla et jeta un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir tout en mâchant ses lèvres. Elle avait un peu de maquillage, ce qui était bizarre pour elle car elle choisissait d'être naturelle la plus part du temps. Mais elle assumait que pour cette sorte d'évènement, c'était mieux d'y aller toute pouponnée. De plus, bien qu'elle ne fût pas vraiment désireuse de l'admettre, elle espérait qu'elle pourrait voir son voisin sexy. C'était une ville assez petite pour que ça arrive.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à commenter pour laisser vos avis! :)**


	4. Chapitre 3: Soirée Ratée

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. L'histoire appartient à Sessy52.**

* * *

**Soirée Ratée**

Un coup se fit entendre à la porte et Sakura se rua pour l'ouvrir. Elle laissa entrer Kimi, essayant de rejeter les compliments de celle-ci, disant à quel point elle était belle. Elle rougit aux commentaires et fut soudain très consciente du désordre présent dans sa maison. « Désolée pour le bazar. J'ai essayé de tout trier mais mon grand-père gardait tout. »

Kimi secoua sa main. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je vis toujours avec mes parents alors c'est le paradis pour moi, » dit-elle avec un sourire.

Sakura enfila une paire de bottes marrons, avant d'attraper son sac à main et de fermer sa porte à clé. Elles prirent la voiture de Kimi parce qu'elle fonctionnait et que Kimi était beaucoup plus familière avec les rues. Après quelques virages et croisements, elles arrivèrent à l'Auto Shop et Sakura fut très surprise de voir combien de personnes étaient présentes. Il y avait un grand groupe et en plus de l'allée, il y avait des gens partout. Sakura vit une longue rangée de motos et réalisa que ses chances de voir le motard sexy étaient beaucoup plus hautes que ce qu'elle pensait au départ.

Elles se garèrent et sortirent de la voiture, puis ce ne fut pas long avant qu'elle ne soit présentée à une horde de motards et de femmes portant des habits vulgaires. C'était intimidant et étouffant, d'être passée de groupe en groupe. Beaucoup d'hommes étaient grands, débraillés et juste effrayants à voir. D'autres étaient jeunes, plus petits et relativement mignons mais extrêmement pervers. La plus part des femmes se moquèrent d'elle, comme si elle était en quelque sorte une menace pour elles. Elle se vit offrir plus de boissons qu'elle ne put en compter et elle refusa chacune d'elles. Bientôt elle eut dans ses mains un verre de boisson gazeuse mais masqué dans un verre en plastique rouge. Ceci diminua considérablement les offres de boissons.

Elle devait être ici depuis au moins quelques heures lorsqu'elle entendit un grondement et vit quatre phares arriver. Elle vit deux hommes à moto et un pick-up arriver après eux se garer. Sakura allait se détourner quand elle vit la porte passagère du pick-up s'ouvrir et le motard sexy en descendre. Il faisait noir alors elle ne pouvait pas très bien le voir, mais ce fut assez pour le reconnaitre et savoir qu'il avait l'air fatigué. Il ne la repéra pas alors qu'il se dirigeait droit vers un grand bâtiment à côté de l'entrée. La porte était fermée et la fête n'était apparemment pas autorisée dans cette partie, mais il semblait connaitre les lieux puisque personne ne l'ennuya.

« Quel est ce bâtiment ? Ce n'est pas une partie du garage, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Sakura à Kimi.

Elle regarda autour pour voir de quoi elle parlait, puis secoua sa tête. « Non, c'est le club-house. C'est le camp de base du MC, et seulement les membres du club et leurs amis sont autorisés à y entrer. C'est pour ça que la fête se passe ici. Laisse-moi te dire qu'il y a probablement une fête encore mieux là-bas. »

« Y-es-tu déjà rentrée ? » ne put s'empêcher de demander Sakura.

Kimi secoua sa tête. « Seulement dans mes rêves. »

Sakura acquiesça et fut rapidement laissée seule quand Kimi s'excusa pour aller se remplir un verre. Sakura s'assit sur le banc d'une table de pique-nique en bois et bu calmement sa boisson, fixant à distance le ring de boxe qu'il y avait dans le club-house. Il y avait deux hommes sans chemise essayant de battre l'autre pendant que des hommes et des femmes criaient et les encourageaient avec des boissons dans leurs mains. Elle devait être ici toute seule depuis au moins une demi-heure avant que quelqu'un ne s'assoit à côté d'elle. Quand elle regarda pour voir qui envahissait son espace personnel, elle fut alarmée de voir un grand homme la lorgner. Il plaça ses grosses mains sur ses genoux nus.

« Hey, chérie, tu as l'air seule. »

Sakura essaya d'échapper à son emprise et glissa légèrement sur le banc pour se retrouver assise à la fin de celui-ci. « Je vais bien. »

Il se rapprocha d'elle et replaça ses mains, cette fois un peu plus haut. « Ne sois pas comme ça, chérie. J'essaie juste de te connaitre. »

Sakura repoussa ses mains et bougea pour se lever. L'homme attrapa rapidement son poignet, tirant brusquement sur sa main et lui faisant renverser accidentellement sa boisson sur son débardeur blanc. Elle haleta et se releva complètement. L'homme suivit et mit ses mains dans le bas de son dos, la rapprochant de lui. Son petit corps s'écrasa contre le sien, sa petite taille faisant frotter son estomac contre la bosse que l'homme ivre commençait à avoir. Elle lutta pour se libérer mais ses mouvements semblèrent l'exciter encore plus parce que son corps frottait contre le sien.

« Oh oui, bébé, c'est bon. »

Elle commençait à paniquer, usant sa main libre pour le frapper sur la poitrine. « S'il-vous-plait, laissez-moi partir, » plaida-t-elle.

« Te laisser partir ? » rigola-t-il. « Mais nous commençons juste à nous amuser. »

Sakura gémit, la prise de l'homme sur son poignet devenant vite douloureuse. Elle trembla sous sa poigne, étant soudainement terrifiée. Elle avait quitté la métropole à cause de ça. Elle avait quitté la ville dangereuse pour s'enfuir et elle se retrouvait dans une situation comme celle-ci, coincée dans la poigne d'un motard groupie ivre. Il n'avait pas le gilet comme les membres du MC, donc elle savait qu'il ne faisait pas parti du gang mais il avait l'allure. Il était juste un aspirant. Elle était coincée dans la poigne d'un aspirant. Pourquoi les choses comme celle-ci lui arrivaient toujours à elle ?

« Je pense que tu devrais la laisser partir, mon ami, » dit une voix forte, veloutée mais dure.

Sakura tourna sa tête pour voir son sauveur, quelqu'un qui était prêt à s'interposer pour arrêter ceci. Ses yeux scintillant de larmes prirent conscience du motard sexy se tenant derrière elle, lançant un regard furieux à l'homme la retenant. Il avait un bébé dans ses bras, mais il avait toujours l'air incroyablement intimidant. Un frisson couru le long de sa colonne vertébrale à la vue de ses yeux noirs fixant l'homme avec tant de haine.

Comme par miracle, l'homme la lâcha soudainement et recula rapidement. Elle cligna des yeux de surprise, tremblant toujours. L'homme leva ses mains en abandon. « Désolé mec, je ne voulais rien faire. Désolé, » dit l'homme, ayant l'air apeuré.

Le motard acquiesça et lui donna un regard non crédule. « Ouais, je suis sûr que tu ne voulais rien, » dit-il alors qu'il se rapprocha d'un pas, arrangeant l'enfant dans ses bras pour avoir une main libre. Il accrocha sa main à son bras et l'entraina avec lui, lui donnant à peine le temps de récupérer son sac sur la table.

Il la fit sortir du bâtiment et marcha vers une Oldsmobile Cutlass noire garée le long des barrières à l'extérieur de l'Auto Shop. Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'ils étaient éloignés de tout le monde, il la relâcha et s'appuya contre le capot de la voiture. Il lui fit un petit sourire mais garda soigneusement ses distances d'elle. Il ajusta l'enfant dans ses bras.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Elle acquiesça tremblante et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle regarda son t-shirt ruiné et jura doucement. Puis elle releva la tête surprise et couvrit sa bouche, se rappelant qu'il y avait un enfant avec eux. « Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas jurer devant ton bébé. »

Il haussa des épaules. « Je jure comme un fou et le reste de ma famille est pareil alors je ne vais tromper personne. Je suis le premier à admettre que je m'attends à moitié que son premier mot soit 'putain' ou quelque chose dans le genre. »

Elle fit un petit sourire, trouvant sa réponse amusante et calmant son humeur. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, se sentant soudainement en sécurité ici avec cet étranger. Elle savait dans le fond de sa tête qu'elle devrait rester effrayée. Elle était avec cet étranger, quelqu'un qui faisait partie d'une sorte de gang et pouvait immiscer de la crainte dans le cœur d'un homme de deux fois sa taille par une simple phrase et un regard. Elle devrait être effrayée par lui mais il se trouvait qu'elle ne pouvait pas.

Sa présence la calmait. Son cœur avait ralenti à un rythme régulier et calme, ses jambes déjà plus stables qu'avant. Elle pouvait de nouveau respirer, regardant cet étrange homme magnifique avec un bébé dans ses bras. Il avait l'air sans danger et stable, attentionné comme s'il était un homme bon derrière un extérieur dur. Il ressemblait à l'homme parfait, même si elle savait que ce n'était probablement pas le cas.

Ses yeux descendirent doucement sur son corps. Il portait des habits différents de quand elle l'avait vu sortir du pick-up plus tôt, habillé à présent d'un jean bleu, de chaussures blanches et d'un large sweatshirt noir avec des écritures mais elle ne pouvait pas voir ce qui y était écrit, car il avait son gilet en cuir par-dessus. Ses cheveux avaient l'air mouillé aussi, comme s'il s'était douché bien qu'ils ne semblaient pas être coiffés. L'enfant, remarqua-t-elle, était un garçon avec un bonnet bleu et entouré d'une couverture. Sa petite main était accrochée autour du collier que l'homme portait, une plaque d'identification et un petit pistolet réaliste sur une chaine. Un rapide coup d'œil à la plaque d'identification et elle put voir la même image que celle sur le bonnet de l'enfant et sur le dos du gilet de l'homme.

Il regarda le long de la route. « Bien, je déteste être présomptueux, mais je dois mettre ce petit au lit et je suis presque certain que tu habites en face de chez moi. Si tu veux, je peux te ramener ? »

Sakura hésita seulement pendant un moment. Son hésitation n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il était le membre d'un gang ou même juste le fait qu'il était un étranger pour elle. Elle hésitait parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle abandonnerait Kimi ici, à la fête mais elle se rappela qu'elle l'avait abandonné depuis un moment. La fille aurait dû partir pour cinq minutes, peut-être dix maximum, mais elle ne revint jamais après une demi-heure. Sakura douta qu'elle allait la ramener chez elle et elle devrait probablement marcher si elle n'acceptait pas son offre.

« Oui, » dit-elle en avançant d'un pas vers la voiture. Le motard fit un sourire satisfait et fit le tour jusqu'au côté passager de la Cutlass et ouvrit la porte avec sa main libre. Il fit un geste vers le siège et elle lui offrit un petit sourire timide alors qu'elle montait à l'intérieur, se sentant embarrassée parce qu'aucun homme n'avait jamais tenu la porte ouverte pour elle.

« Je suis Sasuke, au fait. Sasuke Uchiha, » dit-il alors qu'il fermait la porte.

Il fit le tour jusqu'au côté conducteur et ouvrit la porte avant d'avancer le siège. La voiture n'avait que deux portières et avec un rapide coup d'œil à la banquette arrière, Sakura vit qu'il y avait un siège-auto situé en son milieu. Alors qu'il se pencha pour y installer son bébé, Sakura parla.

« Je suis Sakura Haruno. Je suis nouvelle en ville, je viens juste d'emménager dans la vieille maison de mon grand-père, il y a une semaine. »

Sasuke acquiesça puis remit le siège en place quand son fils fut installé. Il s'assit sur le siège et ferma la portière. Il ne s'embêta pas avec la ceinture, nota vaguement Sakura mais elle n'allait pas commenter là-dessus. Il démarra la voiture et manœuvra le véhicule hors de l'emplacement, tel un expert. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son fils une fois avant qu'il ne s'engage sur la route, vers leurs maisons. Sakura examina sa posture relaxée, avec seulement sa main gauche sur le volant. La droite, remarqua-t-elle, était posée sur sa cuisse, inclinée vers le haut pour qu'il puisse attraper le bas du volant si besoin. Elle nota qu'il portait deux grosses chevalières carrées, une sur son majeur alors que l'autre était sur son annulaire. Il y avait deux lettres sur chaque bague, signifiant LEAF.

« Ouais, je connaissais le vieil homme. Actuellement, il était un bon ami de mon vieux. Quand mon vieux était plus jeune, il travaillait au magasin familial que ton grand-papa possédait. Si je me souviens bien, mon vieux connaissait sa fille aussi, probablement ta mère, pas vrai ? »

Sakura acquiesça. Sa mère n'avait pas de frère et sœur, alors si son « vieux » connaissait la fille de son « grand-papa », c'était définitivement sa mère. Elle jeta un regard à l'homme à côté d'elle. Ils étaient des amis de famille. C'était bizarre d'y penser. Elle n'avait aucune idée que sa famille était associée à des membres d'un gang. Et à y penser, elle était moins impliquée et plus en sureté dans la métropole que dans cette petite ville. Qui aurait pu penser que c'était possible ?

L'enfant à l'arrière se mit soudainement à pleurer, probablement en colère d'être toujours debout à cette heure de la nuit. Sasuke jeta rapidement un coup d'œil derrière lui avant de reporter de nouveau son attention sur la route. Sa main gauche tenait toujours le haut du volant pendant que son autre main s'était tordue pour gentiment attraper le pied de l'enfant. Il sembla grimacer quand il bougea son bras droit de cette façon, mais l'inconfort disparu de son visage aussi vite qu'il était venu.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, Aiden. Papa va très vite t'emmener à la maison, » assura-t-il et frotta doucement le pied de son fils. L'enfant ne sembla pas s'en préoccuper et laissa sortir un autre crie, explosant en des gros sanglots.

Sakura décida de s'en occuper puisque Sasuke conduisait. Elle retira sa ceinture et se retourna dans son siège, pour faire complètement face à l'enfant. Elle étendit son bras et posa une main sur son estomac avant de doucement toucher sa joue de manière apaisante. « Oh, tout va bien, gentil bébé. Il n'y a pas besoin d'être énervé. Tu es un grand garçon, n'est-ce pas, » dit-elle tout en frictionnant alternativement sa joue et son estomac. Elle pouvait sentir les yeux de Sasuke sur elle mais elle l'ignora en faveur de calmer l'enfant. Très vite, il se calma.

Elle sourit, frottant doucement son ventre et tournant sa tête pour regarder son compagnon. Elle rougit profondément quand elle nota son regard se poser sur ses fesses qui ressortaient avant de retourner sur la route. Elle bougea rapidement de façon désinvolte pour ne pas laisser savoir qu'elle l'avait vu la reluquer. Elle sourit timidement, soulagée qu'il fasse assez noir dans la voiture pour cacher les rougeurs sur ses joues.

« Tu te débrouilles bien avec les enfant, » commenta-t-il, descendant Main Street à la bonne vitesse. Normalement il roulerait au moins dix kilomètres heures au-dessus, mais ce soir il ne sentait aucun besoin de se précipiter.

Elle hocha des épaules et regarda par la fenêtre. « Je travaille à l'hôpital Saint Thomas. Je suis chirurgienne, spécialisée dans les soins néonatals et pédiatriques alors je travaille avec des bébés et des jeunes enfants tous les jours. »

Sasuke renifla. « Sans déconner, » dit-il et Sakura se tourna pour le regarder étrangement. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil rapidement et lui donna un sourire sexy et espiègle. « On dirait que nous allons être amenés à bien nous connaitre, durant les prochains mois. » Il fit un geste vers les sièges arrière avec sa tête. « Il est prématuré alors je dois constamment l'emmener pour toute sorte de contrôles. »

Sakura jeta un regard au bébé dans le siège-auto, le regardant alors qu'Aiden ne cessait de bouger de manière impatiente. Elle sourit et fut soudainement déterminée d'avoir le cas d'Aiden s'il elle pouvait l'aider. Elle volerait des papiers si elle le devait.

Ils sortirent de Main Street et roulèrent encore sur quelques rues avant de finalement arriver dans leur rue. Il ralentit alors qu'ils approchaient les maisons et tourna dans l'allée de sa maison. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il grimaça de nouveau alors qu'il poussa un peu trop sur son bras droit. Sakura cligna des yeux, confuse, et l'observa alors qu'il sortait et rabattait son siège pour pouvoir sortir Aiden. Elle nota qu'il utilisait majoritairement son bras gauche, essayant d'éviter d'user de son bras droit du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

« Est-ce que ton bras va bien ? » ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

Il releva son regard surpris, là où elle était toujours assise sur le siège passager. Ses yeux allèrent à son visage attentif, comme s'il l'analysait, avant de se détourner. Il regarda son bras droit. « Ouais, je vais bien. Je me suis pris quelque chose au garage aujourd'hui. C'était chaud et ça m'a un peu brulé, mais c'est bon. Je l'ai juste frôlé, donc ça devrait guérir en quelques semaines, » dit-il de manière désinvolte.

Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure pendant un moment, avant de regarder à sa propre maison puis de nouveau lui. Il venait de sortir son fils du siège-auto et le positionnait en le tenant fermement dans son bras gauche. Il se leva complètement et ferma la portière, laissant le siège relevé parce qu'il ne devait avoir aucune envie à le bouger avec son bras droit. Sakura sortit également avec son sac par-dessus son épaule et s'appuya contre la portière ouverte pour le fixer par-dessus le toit de la voiture.

« Tu devrais me laisser regarder. »

Il la regarda incertain, puis jeta un coup d'œil à la maison tout en pressant ses lèvres en une ligne mince. Sakura parla de nouveau avec un petit sourire doux. « Je veux juste m'assurer qu'il a été nettoyé et soigné proprement. Tu as un docteur de l'autre côté de la rue, prends avantage de mes compétences, » dit-elle d'une voix légère et ajouta ses dents à son sourire. Bien qu'elle ne se décrirait pas elle-même comme magnifique, elle savait qu'elle était une jolie fille et si elle souriait de la bonne manière, elle pouvait obtenir presque ce qu'elle voulait de la plupart des gens.

Il hésita un moment avant d'acquiescer lentement. Il offrit un petit sourire en coin et la remercia avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte avec sa main droite, ne grimaçant pas une seule fois alors Sakura le prit comme un bon signe que sa blessure n'était pas mauvaise. Il la laissa rentrer, allumant la lumière. Sakura regarda autour d'elle.

A quelques pas sur sa gauche se trouvait une ouverture qui menait à la cuisine. Si vous alliez tout droit, vous rentrez dans le salon. Un peu après le salon, il y avait un couloir sur la droite et Sakura assuma qu'il menait aux chambres. Le mur qui séparait le salon et le hall était cassé, pour que le mur ne soit qu'à moitié et des piliers en sortaient et montaient jusqu'au plafond. Ceci donnait l'illusion que le salon était plus ouvert que ce qu'il était réellement. Il y avait une ouverture au fond du salon qui devait probablement mener à la cuisine, ce qui signifiait que vous pouviez circuler en rond si vous le souhaitiez. Quand Sakura s'avança un peu plus dans la maison, elle regarda dans le couloir. A la fin il y avait ce qui semblait être une salle de bain et trois autres portes dans le couloir. Il y en avait une sur la droite et les deux autres à gauche. A en juger par la distance entre les portes, l'une devait être un placard alors que l'autre était une chambre. C'était une petite maison mais elle était très intime.

La maison semblait vivante. Il y avait de la vaisselle dans l'évier et des photos encadrées dans le mur du couloir. Il y avait un pot de fleurs dans le coin, que quelqu'un semblait avoir oublié d'arroser. Un sac d'aliments avait été oublié sur la moitié de mur. Il y avait quelques mentaux à la porte et des jouets de bébé sur le sol du salon. Elle pouvait l'imaginer se déplacer dans cette maison, accompagné des autres motards.

« Je n'en ai probablement pas autant que toi, mais j'ai un petit kit de premier secours dans le placard de la salle de bain. » Il la mena le long du couloir et pointa vers la porte ouverte de la salle de bain, avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans la chambre de gauche. Lorsqu'elle passa, elle jeta un coup d'œil et vit qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre d'enfant. Elle entra dans la salle de bain et chercha rapidement l'interrupteur de la lumière. Il y avait une veilleuse à côté du lavabo alors se fut facile de trouver l'interrupteur sur la droite.

C'était une salle de bain de taille convenable. Le lavabo était presque directement en face de la porte et le toilette était à droite de la porte. Sur le mur de gauche il y avait une porte qui était probablement le placard, et le coin de droite était dominé par la baignoire. La baignoire était assez grande, deux personnes pouvaient probablement y rentrer confortablement, et était fermé par une vitre avec une porte coulissante. Sakura la fixa pendant un long moment avant de se déplacer vers le placard. Le kit de premier soin était facile à trouver, mais elle dut sauter pour l'atteindre. Elle se démena quelques minutes pour l'attraper, avant de finalement y arriver.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, Sasuke sortait de la chambre d'enfant sans Aiden. Il avait un interphone pour bébé dans sa main et il ferma doucement la porte derrière lui. Elle sourit et souleva le kit de premier secours avant qu'il n'acquiesce et la mène vers la cuisine. Il alluma la lumière et alla vers l'évier pour attraper un verre d'eau pendant qu'elle posait le kit sur la table et l'ouvrait pour voir ce qu'il contenait.

Sasuke arriva et la joignit à la table tout enlevant son gilet en cuir. Il le plia avec soin et le posa sur le côté de la table, avant d'essayer d'enlever son sweatshirt. Sakura nota vaguement l'inscription « REAPER » en lettres blanches au travers de la poitrine et rien de plus. Il retira sa manche gauche sans problème mais du sortir sa tête avant d'essayer d'enlever son bras droit. Sakura se leva et l'aida, attrapant l'habit et l'aidant à sortir sa tête sans tordre son bras. Elle tira jusqu'à ce que le vêtement soit complètement retiré.

Il ne portait pas de t-shirt en dessous et Sakura ne put s'empêcher de remarquer son corps maigre. Il était musclé de façon délicate, cachant sa maigreur derrière des sweatshirts volumineux. Il était aussi plus tatoué que ce qu'elle avait pensé.

Il avait une pierre tombale tatouée sur son avant-bras droit. La pierre tombale indiquée 'Obito' et avait un tricycle, comme si c'était la tombe d'un enfant. Derrière la pierre se trouvait la faucheuse sinistre qui ressemblait à celle au dos de son gilet. Sur sa poitrine, directement à l'emplacement de son cœur était le prénom 'Aiden' d'une écriture magnifique. Sur son côté droit, aligné le long de sa cage thoracique étaient les mots 'Fear the Reaper' et il avait une grande pièce dans son dos. C'était le même que sur le dos de son gilet, avec 'Akatsuki' écrit en travers du haut, l'image de la faucheuse avec le nuage rouge au milieu et le nom de 'Konoha' tatoué dans le bas de son dos. C'était incroyablement détaillé et même Sakura dut admettre que c'était sexy alors qu'elle avait pour habitude d'aller vers des gars au style plus propre.

La chose suivante qu'elle remarqua fut les cicatrices et les hématomes. Il avait une longue cicatrice au centre de sa poitrine, peut-être vingt à vingt-cinq centimètres de long. Elle sut juste en la regardant qu'il s'agissait d'une cicatrice chirurgicale et un rapide coup d'œil lui dit qu'elle était très vieille en plus de ça. Elle nota également qu'il avait deux vilains hématomes se formant sur son torse. L'un était haut sur son abdomen alors que l'autre était bas sur sa poitrine. Avec son bras droit tendu le long de son corps, il semblait presque que les trois marques s'alignaient vaguement.

Elle reporta son attention vers le problème actuel et regarda son bras. Quelque chose l'avait définitivement éraflé, coupant des couches de peau. Ce n'était pas trop mauvais, mais c'était pire que ce qu'elle avait imaginé en considérant à quel point il bougeait bien. Elle attendait de lui qu'il souffre plus que ce qu'il semblait subir. Elle prit une inspiration en travers de ses dents à la vue de la blessure.

« Sur une échelle de un à dix, un étant le minimum et dix étant le maximum, quel est ton niveau de douleur ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle fouillait dans le kit et commençait à nettoyer doucement la plaie.

Il but son eau calmement à petite gorgée. « Ce n'est pas horrible. J'ai eu beaucoup plus pire. Peut-être un quatre. »

Elle acquiesça et mit de la pommade sur la plaie avant de l'envelopper sans serrer pour permettre à la blessure de respirer. « Bien, je te conseillerai de prendre de l'aspirine pour la douleur. Essaies de garder la plaie propre, d'envelopper la plaie lâchement et ça devrait guérir comme il faut. Il est possible qu'il y ait une cicatrice, cependant, » murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle commençait à nettoyer le désordre qu'ils avaient mis.

Elle fit le tour de la pièce et il pointa vers là où se trouvait la poubelle pendant qu'il l'aidait à ranger le kit. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'habiller de nouveau, faisant Sakura se sentir légèrement inconfortable autour du magnifique homme à moitié nu. L'homme à moitié nu qu'elle venait juste de rencontrer. L'incroyable homme sexy à moitié nu qu'elle venait juste de rencontrer mais qu'elle regardait secrètement quand elle en avait la chance… Bravo, maintenant elle se sentait effrayante.

Avec lui se tenant debout et se déplaçant à présent, elle remarqua que son pantalon ne lui allait pas vraiment. Il correspondait à la longueur de ses longues jambes, mais il était ample sur lui. De plus, il ne portait pas de ceinture et la taille était un peu trop grande pour lui alors il descendait doucement lorsqu'il marchait. Il portait un boxer noir, remarqua-t-elle avec des rougeurs. Un boxer noir qui était positionné bas sur ses hanches et exposait plus de peau pâle que nécessaire dans leur relation actuelle.

« Eh bien, ça a été une longue nuit, alors je vais rentrer chez moi à présent, » dit Sakura rapidement, essayant de vite s'échapper de là à présent. Cela devenait vraiment inconfortable, trop inconfortable à son goût.

Il acquiesça. « Ouais. Je vais te raccompagner, » offrit-il et se dirigea vers la porte avec l'interphone pour bébé dans la main.

Elle rougit et le suivit silencieusement. « O-oh, non, tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça. J'habite juste en face. Je peux le faire toute seule. »

Il se retourna et lui donna un sourire incroyablement sexy. Il était petit, et coquin d'une manière qui semblait naturelle, comme s'il n'avait aucune idée qu'il en avait l'air. Ses yeux noirs brillèrent vaguement sous la faible lumière du porche. « Eh bien, je suis sûr que tu peux y arriver, mais je vais quand même te raccompagner jusqu'à ta porte. Quel genre d'homme je serais si je laissais une fille errer seule dans le sombre inconnu de la nuit. Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'ai été élevé. »

Il avait déjà fermé la porte et descendait du petit porche. Sakura ne put s'empêcher de rigoler de lui et il la regarda légèrement confus. Elle leva un sourcil et sourit espiègle. « Le sombre inconnu ? Nous sommes à Konoha, la plus petite ville sur la planète avec le taux le plus bas de crimes. Qu'est-ce qui peut sérieusement m'arriver alors que je traverse la route ? »

Sa réaction fut étrange. Elle l'avait dit en rigolant, mais pendant un court instant, il se tendit. Pendant un moment, son expression fut sombre et une étincelle de quelque chose illumina son visage. Ce fut vite parti avant qu'elle ne puisse penser à le déchiffrer et fut remplacé par une expression prudente qui la fit s'arrêter. Tout ceci se passa en quelques secondes l'expression prudente disparut, et il prit une expression joueuse pour la complimenter.

« Il n'empêche, je vais te raccompagner parce que c'est ainsi que j'ai été élevé. Ma Ma' me tuera si jamais elle apprend que je t'ai laissé rentrer toute seule. »

Sakura fit de longues enjambées jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne son rythme de marche, marchant près de lui sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. L'atmosphère entre eux était joueuse et légère, à tel point que son inconfort s'était évaporé dans l'air et qu'elle n'était plus vraiment gênée par le fait qu'il était resté sans t-shirt et très sexy.

Elle ajusta son sac sur son épaule et coinça quelques mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. « Alors, es-tu un fils à maman ou quelque chose dans le genre ? » le taquina-t-elle alors qu'ils atteignaient la barrière.

Il rigola. « Mon Dieu, et moi qui pensais que je pouvais le cacher. Merde, » dit-il sarcastique. Il la regarda et lui donna ce sourire sexy. « Mais maintenant que tu le sais, tu dois promettre de le garder secret. Si ça s'apprend, ça peut ruiner ma réputation, » plaisanta-t-il.

Sakura rigola franchement, s'amusant pour la première fois de la nuit. « Oh, eh bien, dans le but de sauver ta précieuse réputation je promets de le garder secret, pour l'instant du moins. »

Ils étaient à présent au milieu de la route, et il la regarda faussement alarmé, ses yeux noirs incroyablement légers dans cette atmosphère de bonne humeur. « Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé signifier, exactement ? »

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire, un sourire avec le parfait dosage de dents et qui faisait ressortir ses fossettes. Il ne fondit pas comme les autres avaient pour habitude de le faire, mais il sembla faiblir pendant un instant et se rapprocha, ainsi ils se touchèrent alors qu'ils marchaient. « Eh bien, tu ne sais jamais quand j'aurais besoin de faire du chantage, » dit-elle malicieusement.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent mais la lumière espiègle resta. Ses lèvres se séparèrent dans une fausse incrédulité. « Eh bien, regardes toi, montrant tes vraies couleurs. Tu es un petit démon. »

Sakura prit la mouche alors qu'ils passaient la barrière. « Petite ? Je ne le suis pas ! » dit-elle d'une manière faussement insultée.

« Ouais petite, je suis un géant comparé à toi. Je pourrais probablement te soulever avec mes bras. » Ils étaient déjà au milieu de son devant de maison et il ne restait plus de temps avant qu'ils n'arrivent devant sa porte d'entrée.

Elle ne put empêcher son regard de se fixer sur ses bras musclés. Il était petit et maigre, mais incroyablement convenable. Il avait un pack de six abdomens, peut-être un de pack de huit, et un parfait V. Manifestement, il devait y travailler. Elle mordit ses lèvres pendant un moment, et fit un petit sourire. « Je n'ai aucun doute quant au fait que tu puisses me porter, » dit-elle avant d'enlever son sac de son épaule et de chercher ses clés. Sasuke s'appuya contre le mur blanc pendant qu'elle insérait la clé et batailla pour ouvrir la porte.

Une grande main chaude couvrit les siennes, après un moment de plus à batailler, et retira doucement les siennes. Avec ce qui sembla être aucun effort, il tourna et la porte s'ouvrit. Sakura rougit. « Eh bien, manifestement, si tu peux me porter tu peux ouvrir une porte qui aime se coincer. Je ne suis pas impressionnée par tes talents pour ouvrir les portes, » radota-t-elle.

Sasuke rigola. « Et qu'est-ce qu'un gars comme moi doit faire pour impressionner une fille comme toi, hein ? »

Sakura fit un petit sourire et se rapprocha de la porte. Elle passa sa main et alluma la lumière, jetant un coup d'œil rapide à l'intérieur avant de se tourner pour s'appuyer contre l'embrasure de la porte. « Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais te le dire. Ça serait de la triche sinon. Tu vas devoir trouver par toi-même, voisin. » Elle lui donna son sourire de victoire. « Merci pour m'avoir raccompagné chez moi. »

Il sourit de façon sexy et se gratta derrière l'oreille. « Quand tu veux, chérie. C'est ce pour quoi les voisins sont faits, pas vrai ? »

Il s'attarda sur le porche pendant un moment, s'avançant même un peu avant qu'il ne semble le repenser. Ses yeux restèrent accrochés aux siens tout le temps, la couvrant. Il cligna lentement des yeux et sa rangée des dents du haut sortit pour abuser de sa lèvre du bas pendant que ce sourire restait collé à son visage. Il rigola silencieusement et baissa son regard sur l'interphone pour bébé dans sa main, même s'il n'avait pas fait de bruit, avant qu'il ne la regarde de nouveau. Cette fois, il y avait une expression différente sur son visage, une qui était tendue et presque réticente bien que restée légère.

« Je te verrais plus tard, chérie, » murmura-t-il en s'éloignant et Sakura ne put empêcher la vague de déception qui la submergea. C'était irrationnel, elle le savait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait sérieusement attendu qui se passe ? Est-ce qu'honnêtement elle attendait qu'il fasse un pas vers elle ? C'était stupide pour elle de se sentir déçue alors qu'elle ne le connaissait même pas, elle venait juste de le rencontrer.

Il n'empêche, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher ce qu'elle ressentait.

Elle acquiesça et offrit un petit sourire. « Ouais, à plus tard, » murmura-t-elle alors qu'il descendait de la dernière marche du porche.

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule tandis qu'il marchait sur sa pelouse, d'une démarche particulière qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment remarqué avant. Il boitait légèrement, comme si sa jambe gauche était plus faible que la droite ou un truc du genre. Ce n'était pas trop notable et si quelqu'un remarquait quelque chose, la plupart penserait probablement que c'était une sorte de démarche qu'il se donnait. Mais elle le regardait avec les yeux entrainés d'un docteur et elle savait qu'il boitait.

Il leva doucement son bras droit. « Merci pour avoir regardé mon bras, Doc'. » Il se retourna sans attendre sa réponse et traversa la route. Il était déjà assez loin et elle ne pourrait pas lui répondre sans crier et il était tard alors elle acquiesça juste et prétendit qu'il l'avait vu. Elle attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il ait atteint son propre porche avant qu'elle ne se sorte de la porte et la ferme.

Elle s'appuya contre celle-ci et secoua sa tête. Elle s'était dit qu'elle allait rester éloignée des hommes pendant un moment. Elle s'était dit qu'elle allait se focaliser sur le fait de s'ajuster à sa nouvelle ville et son travail avant qu'elle ne pense aux hommes. Elle avait fait cette promesse, effrayée de revivre la dernière fois, et maintenant regardez la. Flirtant et faisant les yeux doux avec le voisin après l'avoir juste rencontré peut-être une heure plus tôt.

Mais quelque part elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il avait un quelque chose qui la relaxait (sans parler de quand il regardait son cul ou marchait autour d'elle à moitié nu). La plaisanterie espiègle ou le flirt venaient juste naturellement, si naturellement qu'elle ne se rendait compte qu'elle le faisait qu'après. Elle avait des ennuis, pour sûr.

- X -

Sasuke entra dans la chambre d'Aiden et resta un moment au-dessus du berceau. Sa mère l'avait gardé pendant un sacré temps, alors à présent il était épuisé. Aiden dormait posément, quelque chose pour lequel il était incroyablement reconnaissant, parce qu'il n'avait plus d'énergie après une journée aussi longue. Un enterrement le matin, l'église, surveiller la cible, se faire tirer dessus, la fête au club, et puis la rencontre avec Sakura c'était beaucoup pour une journée.

Sasuke s'abaissa et posa doucement sa main sur l'estomac de son fils. Il pouvait sentir les douces montées et descentes engendrées par sa respiration. Ça le calma et réchauffa son cœur. Etre parent était effrayant et la plupart du temps il était au bord de la crise cardiaque, particulièrement avec son travail. Mais en même temps, chaque moment valait le coup quand il pouvait voir son fils heureux et satisfait, même pour une seconde.

Le brun se recula et traversa le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre. Il avait une chambre convenable. Le placard était loin d'un encastré, mais était assez grand pour avoir deux portes. Son lit était un deux places et non fait parce qu'il avait passé la matinée à courir pour les funérailles. Il avait deux tables de nuit, une de chaque côté, et deux commodes. L'une était longue avec un miroir dessus, alors que l'autre était plus grande. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place pour bouger du côté droit du lit, mais c'était confortable.

Sasuke retira son jean qu'il avait emprunté au club-house et le laissa sur le sol. Il se jeta sur la surface moelleuse du lit, l'une des choses bizarres qui lui avait manqué lorsqu'il était parti. Il s'étendit et posa l'interphone pour bébé sur l'une des tables de nuit, à côté du lit. Il se souvint vaguement qu'il devrait retirer les téléphones portables de la poche arrière du jean trop grand, parce que sa famille aimait l'appeler au milieu de la nuit, mais il était trop fatigué pour bouger.

A la place, il focalisa ses pensées sur Sakura. Elle était vraiment belle et extrêmement charmante. Elle était évidemment intelligente, étant docteur, mais elle était aussi rapide et capable de tenir son rythme quand il était d'humeur joueuse. Et quand elle faisait ces sourires, oh, ils le laissaient sans voix. Quand est-ce qu'une fille lui avait déjà coupé son souffle ? D'habitude c'est lui qui troublait les autres. Il n'était pas certain qu'il soit d'accord avec ça.

Il l'avait presque embrassé. Il s'était penché et il l'avait presque fait. Ça aurait été presque trop facile à faire et il préférait voir ses limites après ça et voir où ça le menait. Avec la plupart des filles, il pouvait les avoir avec juste quelques sourires et quelques baisers. Avec Sakura, il n'était pas sûr jusqu'où elle l'aurait laissé aller parce qu'elle ne lui semblait pas être une crow eater. Il n'empêche, il était très près de tâter le terrain.

Mais il avait promis de se calmer avec les femmes. Il devait penser à Aiden. Il ne pouvait pas courir après une horde de femmes et juste coucher avec. Il devait essayer et trouver une fille qui serait bien pour lui, comme pour sa famille. Qui sait, peut-être que Sakura serait assez stable pour le job. Elle avait définitivement retenu son attention, avant même qu'il ne la rencontre. Elle pouvait être juste ce genre de fille qui retenait son attention et obtenait son affection. Ou elle pouvait juste être un autre coup potentiel. Il ne la connaissait pas elle pouvait être folle. La moitié de ces foutues crow eaters le sont.

Sasuke bailla et ferma ses yeux. Bordel. Il allait juste dormir et oublier tout ça. Il était crevé et toutes ces pensées ne l'aidaient pas.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à commenter pour laisser vos avis!**

**Pour Anna Onym: Merci pour ton commentaire! En espérant que la suite te plaise autant :)**


	5. Chapitre 4: Cette Vie

**Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto. L'histoire appartient à Sessy52.**

**Chanson chanter par Sasuke dans le chapitre: watch?v=UhrdrPCn7nU&hd=1 (_This Life_ - Curtis Stigers & The Forest Rangers)**

* * *

**Cette vie**

Sakura avait finalement trouvé sa cafetière parmi les cartons et le lendemain matin elle se fit une tasse avec impatience pendant qu'elle se préparait pour aller travailler. Elle se doucha, sécha ses cheveux, puis s'habilla avec une paire de jeans, un débardeur large et un long pull-over. Elle échangea son sac-à-main blanc pour son grand sac vert bandoulière et enfila une paire de ballerines. Elle ne mit pas de maquillage, puis s'arrêta dans la cuisine pour se remplir une tasse de café à emporter et attrapa ses habits de rechange avant de sortir de la maison.

Alors qu'elle fermait la porte à clé, elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir un SUV noir se garer devant chez Sasuke. Sakura descendit les trois marches de son porche et vit une magnifique femme blonde avec quatre couettes sortir de la voiture. Elle portait un jean serré, et un t-shirt arrivant au-dessus du nombril. Elle était plus grande que Sakura et convenable, le genre de fille avec laquelle Sakura ne pouvait pas rivaliser.

La femme se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et leva le bras pour attraper quelque chose caché au-dessus de la porte, probablement une clé. Au bout d'un moment elle ouvrit la porte et rentra à l'intérieur, disparaissant dans la maison, peu importe ce qu'elle devait faire. Sakura s'installa dans sa voiture et réussit à la démarrer dès la première fois.

Elle conduisit le long de Main Street et se rendit compte qu'elle était partie plus tôt que ce qu'elle pensait et s'arrêta au café pour prendre un bagel ou quelque chose avant d'aller travailler. Elle se gara devant et se dirigea vers le comptoir lorsqu'elle entra, plutôt que de prendre une table. Elle remarqua directement Kimi et la serveuse la regarda avec des yeux fous.

« Où as-tu disparu la nuit dernière ? » demanda-t-elle et Sakura résista à l'envie de rétorquer. N'est-ce pas Kimi qui avait disparu la première ?

Sakura haussa des épaules. « Il était tard et j'ai eu quelques ennuis avec un des gars alors j'ai juste été ramenée par Sasuke, mon voisin, » expliqua la rose.

Kimi la fixa d'abord avec inquiétude lorsqu'elle mentionna qu'elle avait eu des ennuis, mais son attention changea vite quand elle entendit le prénom de Sasuke. « Sasuke ? Tu es rentrée avec Sasuke ? As-tu couché avec lui ? »

Sakura rougit violemment. « Quoi ? Non, il m'a ramené chez moi et j'ai regardé son bras parce qu'il s'était blessé. Rien d'autre. Bon sang, tu sautes vite aux conclusions. Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille, » dit Sakura, essayant de contrôler ses rougeurs. Elle regarda autour pour voir que quelques personnes les observaient.

Kimi lui fit un regard d'excuse. « Désolée, mais Sasuke est un gars vraiment charmant et il peut faire ce qu'il souhaite avec toutes les femmes qu'il veut. Et tu es magnifique alors ça ne m'aurait pas surprise qu'il te trouve assez intéressante pour essayer quoi que ce soit. »

Sakura mordit sa lèvre pendant un moment. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment le son de ce qu'elle entendait et elle ne put empêcher le besoin urgent de poser des questions sur lui. « Es-ce que tu connais bien Sasuke ? Quel genre de gars est-il ? »

Kimi s'appuya contre le comptoir et haussa des épaules. « Je ne le connais pas trop bien personnellement mais tout le monde en ville connait tout le monde. Sasuke est l'enfant du milieu d'une fratrie de trois frères. Sa mère biologique est morte quand il était jeune alors sa Ma' est en vérité sa belle-mère. Son père s'est enfui après une mort tragique et sa Ma' s'est remariée avec son vieux. Son frère ainé est biologique alors que son plus jeune frère est actuellement son demi-frère. »

« Nous étions dans la même classe alors nous avons fait la majorité de notre scolarité ensemble. En troisième année de primaire, ils lui ont fait passer un test de QI et ont découvert qu'il était un foutu géni. »

Sakura se releva légèrement. S'il était un géni alors il avait dû finir gradué premier de sa classe et prit des cours avancées et des classes d'honneurs. C'était le genre de gars auquel elle était habituée, le genre de gars vers lequel elle était toujours attirée. « Alors il a gradué avec des bonnes notes ? »

Kimi renifla. « Même pas. Il avait définitivement le potentiel mais il ne l'a jamais appliqué. Tous les professeurs en était fous parce qu'il était l'élève le plus intelligent de la classe, peut-être même plus intelligent qu'eux, mais il est passé de justesse. Il faisait l'imbécile en classe, dormait, ou ne se montrait pas la plupart du temps. Il passait la plupart de ses journées au garage. Il a commencé à travailler là-bas quand il a eu quinze ans et il y est resté depuis, excepté quand il est parti à Suna pendant deux ans. Bien sûr, son job l'attend maintenant qu'il est revenu. Il va juste reprendre là où il s'était arrêté réparer des voitures, protéger la ville et se faire des femmes. »

Sakura mordit sa lèvre. « Alors il est un homme à femme ? »

Kimi haussa des épaules. « C'est un mauvais terme pour lui. Je dirais juste qu'il s'ennuie facilement et cherche à s'occuper de quelques manières qu'il connait. »

La rose ne savait pas vraiment ce que cela devait signifier. Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il jouait avec les femmes parce qu'il s'ennuyait ? Il ne lui avait pas semblait être un mauvais type. En fait, il était l'un des premiers hommes avec qui elle se sentait confortable bien qu'elle venait juste de le rencontrer. Habituellement, ça lui prenait du temps pour s'ouvrir aux gens, spécialement les hommes après son dernier petit-ami. Mais Sasuke était décrit comme un mauvais gars. Ça ne lui correspondait pas d'après elle.

Sakura commanda son bagel et dit au revoir à la serveuse. Elle remonta dans sa voiture, n'ayant soudainement plus très faim et n'étant plus dans les temps, elle dû se précipiter au travail. Elle salua ses collègues rapidement et alla vite aux vestiaires pour enfiler sa blouse.

Ça ne lui semblait juste pas correct. Bien sûr, il fût rapide à flirter avec elle quand il la raccompagna chez elle, mais il ne l'avait pas frappé comme étant un dragueur quand elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. Il l'avait secouru de l'idiot bourré et lui avait gentiment offert de la ramener chez elle. Il n'avait rien essayé dans la voiture (en dehors de la mater lorsqu'il pensait qu'elle ne regardait pas mais ce n'était pas méchant) et n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup parlé avec elle durant le trajet. Il avait même semblait hésitant à la laisser rentrer pour regarder son bras. Un dragueur aurait été ravi d'avoir une femme dans sa maison et elle avait dû pratiquement s'inviter. Cela comptait, n'est-ce pas ?

Il n'avait rien essayé lorsqu'ils étaient dans la maison. Il ne l'avait pas emmené dans la chambre, le salon, ou ni même proposé à boire. Il était à moitié nu, sur son propre territoire, et il n'avait rien fait. Il s'était penché en avant pour un baiser puis s'était retourné. Quel genre de playboy agissait ainsi ? Il semblait être un gars bien, un père aimant et non un playboy. Ça n'avait pas de sens pour elle.

-X-

Sasuke se réveilla à la sensation de lèvres contre les siennes. Il gémit, surpris, et à moitié endormi il n'arrivait pas à reprendre totalement conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'une charmante blonde était en train de l'embrasser et dans son esprit une telle provocation ressemblait au paradis. C'est pourquoi il répondit au baiser. Ses mains frôlèrent la peau douce de sa compagne pendant que leurs bouches se dévoraient en un baiser langoureux. C'était si bon qu'il crût que son sang allait se mettre à bouillir quand les mains de la femme continuèrent à s'approcher encore et encore de cette partie au combien sensible.

C'est alors que son cerveau enregistra les cris d'Aiden à travers l'interphone à ses côtés ainsi que le son étouffé qui traversait les murs. Il se réveilla en sursaut et s'assit, poussant Temari loin de lui, qui laissa échapper un petit cri alors qu'elle tombait maladroitement au bord du lit faillant en tomber. Mais Sasuke ne faisait déjà plus attention à elle, détalant pour aller voir son fils.

Il prit dans ses bras le bébé, qui pleurait toujours dans son berceau, afin de le calmer. Il le berça tout en murmurant doucement des paroles rassurantes jusqu'à ce qu'il soit calmé. Ce qui ne fut pas long, le petit avait toujours été bien dans les bras de son père et faisait rarement de crises avec lui alors qu'il ne se gênait pas avec les autres. Aiden savait parfaitement qui était son père et réagissait en sa présence.

Sasuke se tourna et aperçu Temari qui se tenait debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, les regardant lui et son fils. Il prit une profonde inspiration, soudainement en colère de la façon dont il avait été réveillé. Il avait promis d'y aller doucement avec les filles et voilà que Temari était là, l'embrassant alors qu'il n'était pas encore totalement réveillé et rendant les choses plus difficiles encore pour lui. Et maintenant elle regardait son fils comme s'il était aussi le sien. Ce qui n'arrivera pas.

Il s'avança vers la porte et elle se décala pour lui laisser de la place. Il ne lui lança pas un regard alors qu'il traversait le vestibule et entrait dans la cuisine où il mit Aiden dans sa chaise de bébé, qui gémit à la perte des bras de son père. Mais Sasuke l'ignora pour sortir le lait maternisé du placard afin d'en faire un biberon. Temari entra alors dans la cuisine et le brun continua de l'ignorer. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se penche en face d'Aiden et qu'elle essaye de le prendre avec elle.

Il tourna les talons et lui lança un regard noir. « Ne le touche pas. N'y pense même pas. » Son ton était si dangereux qu'elle se tourna vers lui en alerte.

Il pointa du doigt le salon. « Dehors », ordonna-t-il et comme il s'en doutait, elle sortit sans rien dire. Il se retourna vers le meuble, attrapa le lait sur l'étagère et le posa sur le comptoir. Il empoigna le plan de travail de ses deux mains alors qu'il penchait la tête en prenant de longues inspirations. Au fond de lui il savait qu'elle n'avait rien fait qui méritait sa colère. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait était les mêmes choses qu'il lui laissait faire alors qu'ils étaient encore à Suna, avant que sa mère ne lui signale qu'il avait besoin de ralentir. Avant, il n'avait eu aucun scrupules en se faisant réveiller par les baisers de Temari puis en la baisant sans réfléchir. C'était vraiment une bonne façon de commencer la journée. Mais ce n'était pas responsable et il avait besoin de l'être maintenant.

Il soupira et appuya son front contre le comptoir frais avant de jeter un rapide regard vers Aiden et de se diriger vers le salon. Il trouva la blonde assise sur son canapé, ses jambes croisées de manière sexy. Pendant un bref moment, Sasuke reconsidéra ce qu'il était sur le point de faire et pensa, à la place, à la balancer sur son épaule pour l'emmener dans la chambre. Mais il abandonna rapidement cette idée afin de régler les choses correctement.

Il s'adossa contre le mur et croisa ses bras contre son torse. Il fit attention à ce que son visage ne reflète aucune expression alors qu'elle le fixait avec un regard innocent et à la fois interrogateur. Il soupira mentalement, sachant que ça craignait.

Il parla en premier. « Cela n'arrivera plus. » dit-il fermement.

Elle le regarda avec une expression confuse. « Qu'est-ce qui n'arrivera plus ? ». Tout chez elle suintait la confusion et fit Sasuke se sentir comme une merde. Elle s'était faite elle-même des illusions en pensant qu'ils étaient ensemble et n'avait pas pensé à deux fois au fait qu'ils avaient peut-être un futur ensemble. Cela ne fit qu'empirer les choses pour Sasuke, sachant qu'elle croyait vraiment qu'elle avait fait sa place dans son monde à lui, un honneur en tous points, et il était sur le point d'anéantir ses rêves.

Elle avait cru devenir la future old lady du chapitre originel, la future reine des abeilles. C'était un extrême honneur d'être la old lady du président du chapitre originel. Celui-ci étant le chapitre principal et le chapitre qui avait fixé la couleur et le chemin aux autres chapitres. Soyez dans ce chapitre et vous pouviez exiger le respect et être haut-placé signifiait être intouchable. Les old ladies n'étant pas des membres du club mais elles attendaient un certain respect de la part de tout le monde, des membres comme des autres. Sasuke était le futur chef de ce chapitre, le futur chef du MC. En tant que vice-président il était déjà incroyablement puissant et intimait beaucoup de respect de la part de tout le monde. Quand il trouvera son old lady, elle obtiendra automatiquement beaucoup de respect de par sa position. Et Temari avait cru atteindre ce titre.

Sasuke secoua la tête. « Cette chose qu'on a n'arrivera plus. J'apprécie ce que tu as fait pour m'aider avec Aiden, mais je suis chez moi maintenant et ma famille va m'aider avec tout ce que je ne pourrais pas faire pour mon fils. »

Temari resta silencieuse pendant un moment avant de décroiser ses jambes et de se lever lentement. Elle marcha jusqu'à lui, tout en gardant une distance raisonnable de quelques pas entre eux. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »

Sasuke regarde le sol pendant un moment, détestant la manière dont les choses trainaient. « Tu vois, je veux pas faire traîner les choses en longueur. J'ai un profond respect pour toi et je suis vraiment proche de tes frères. Je ne veux blesser personne et je ne veux pas que ça affecte ma relation avec Gaara et Kankuro. C'est pourquoi je mets fin à tout ça, avant que tu ne t'attaches trop et finisses blessée. »

Il sembla que ce fut la mauvaise manière de dire les choses. Un air de totale incrédulité traversa son visage et elle se rapprocha afin que sa poitrine ne soit seulement qu'à un pas de lui. « Avant que je ne m'attache trop, vraiment ? Qui était là pour prendre soin d'Aiden dans l'incubateur quand toi tu allais voir ce trafiquant de drogues ? Qui est allé tous les jours à l'hôpital pour prendre soin de lui et lui montrer un peu d'amour pendant que tu étais à la Chapelle avec les gars ou dans une course, ou peu importe quelle autre merde pour le club ? Qui t'as finalement convaincu de rencontrer ton fils alors que tu étais foutrement trop effrayé de t'attacher pour ensuite le perdre ? J'étais là depuis le premier jour, pour Aiden et pour toi. Tu connais le don de ton fils, tous ceux qui entrent dans sa vie finissent attachés à lui. Et toi alors, je t'ai vu assez mature pour assumer ta paternité. J'ai vu le vrai toi. Je t'ai vu au plus bas et je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. »

Sasuke ne put laisser échapper un grognement. « Moi, faible ? Non, tu ne m'as jamais vu au plus bas. Tu n'as jamais vu le vrai moi. Tu n'as jamais été proche du vrai moi. Tu ne m'aimes pas, tu ne me connais même pas. Tout ce que tu veux c'est être mon old lady, être respectée de tous. Personne ne savait quoi faire de toi ni comment te traiter c'est pour ça que tu as été plus respectée que la sœur du président ne le mériterait, et tu en as apprécié chaque moment. Tu ne m'aimes pas, tu aimes le vice-président du chapitre principal. »

Sasuke avait retiré ses bras de son torse et s'était redressé de toute sa hauteur pour la confrontation alors qu'elle avait commencé à déblatérer. Temari avait dû sentir qu'elle ne gagnerait pas la bataille de cette manière car elle changea de tactique. Elle secoua sa tête, la fougue de la bataille mourant dans ses yeux alors qu'une expression de supplications désespérées la remplaçait. « Non, je t'aime, j'aime la personne dans le cut. » Dit-elle, et elle l'agrippa. Elle plaça une de ses mains sur son cou, son pouce sur sa joue essayant de faire pencher sa tête vers la sienne. Son autre main se plaça sur son buste.

Sasuke secoua sa tête et regarda ailleurs, exaspéré. Ses mots avaient été révélateurs. Elle était amoureuse de l'homme dans le cut, pas de celui derrière le cut. Pour lui, ils étaient deux personnes totalement différentes. Quand il portait son cut, il était intouchable parmi les grades et toujours en haut de la partie parce qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de faire des erreurs. Il faisait ce qui devait être fait pour le bien de la communauté, du club et de sa famille, même si pour cela il devait faire quelque chose qui allait à l'encontre des mœurs et de la loi. Quand il rentrait chez lui, il n'avait plus à être cet homme. Il peut se relaxer avec sa famille autour de bières, sortir avec ses frères et jouer aux jeux vidéo, au basketball ou peu importe quel jeu, et dîner en famille. Il peut bercer son fils dans ses bras et s'imprégner de la chaleur qu'offrent les bébés, ou encore raccompagner sa magnifique voisine après une longue nuit. Il peut être normal, il peut baisser sa garde et se relaxer, pour une fois.

Il lui jetait des regards régulièrement et tendit alors ses mains pour venir tenir doucement la tête de la blonde. Il se baissa un peu et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un doux baiser. Ce fut rapide, un simple baiser d'adieu, et il s'éloigna de son étreinte. Il éloigna les deux mains de la blonde de son corps avant de la regarder calmement. « C'est terminé. C'est fini. » Dit-il gentiment avant de partir.

Il retourna dans la cuisine, dans le but de nourrir Aiden. Il prépara rapidement le biberon en entendant l'agitation et les pleurs de son fils. Il avait pour habitude de manger à cette heure-là du matin, c'est pourquoi il savait qu'Aiden était affamé, particulièrement grâce à ses hurlements.

Après un moment, Temari fit son apparition dans la cuisine et le fixa, en état de choc. Sasuke lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de l'ignorer à nouveau, elle ne faisait rien d'autre que rester debout dans l'embrasure de la porte tout en le fixant. Quelques instants plus tard elle secoua la tête avec une expression passablement perturbée, mais surtout choquée. « Je ne comprends pas. Je pensais que ça allait entre nous, qu'on allait devenir une famille. Comment ça a pu arriver ? »

Sasuke répondit sans la regarder. « Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous. On a couché ensemble et on est potes uniquement parce que moi et tes frères faisons partis du MC. Tu m'as aidé avec Aiden, mais maintenant que je suis rentré chez moi tu peux retourner à Suna avec ton chapitre et moi je reste avec ma famille. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration secouée par des tremblements. « Tu ne peux pas m'éloigner d'Aiden. J'ai été en permanence avec lui, il a besoin de moi. »

Sasuke la regarda fixement dans les deux yeux. « Je fais ce que je veux. C'est mon fils et je décide qui peut entrer dans sa vie et qui ne peux pas jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez vieux pour faire ses propres choix. Il n'a pas besoin de toi. Il a besoin de son père, et je suis là. Un jour je trouverais ma old lady et elle sera aussi là pour lui, comme le sont ses grands-parents, ses oncles et sa tante. Il n'a pas besoin de toi, il ne se souviendra même pas de toi après ton départ. »

Elle le regarda, blessée, alors qu'il l'ignorait à nouveau. Il finit enfin le biberon et regarda l'heure, se maudissant dans un souffle. Il prit son fils dans ses bras et l'installa sur son bras gauche. Son bras droit toujours blessé lui fit mal alors qu'il commençait à nourrir Aiden sans problèmes. Il alla jusqu'au comptoir et maudit le fait qu'il ne pourrait sûrement pas prendre de petit déjeuner.

Il soupira et regarda Temari qui était figée sur place. Il ne voulait pas être impoli mais il avait besoin qu'elle parte. « J'ai un réunion à la Chapelle dans une demie heure et je dois encore m'habiller et préparer Aiden. Ce serait plus facile si tu partais. » Dit-il tout en pensant qu'il était le plus gros connard au monde. Mais il écarta cette pensée d'un haussement d'épaule, sachant pertinemment qu'il se sentait mal parce que c'était la sœur de Gaara qu'il blessait. Mais ça devait être fait.

Elle baissa la tête et croisa ses bras comme pour se protéger. « Tu es sûr ? Je pourrais préparer Aiden. »

Sasuke secoua la tête. « Je m'en occupe. »

Elle regarda dehors et fixa la moto dans l'allée. « Je suppose que tu vas prendre ta moto. Je peux prendre Aiden et te rejoindre au club-house. »

Sasuke secoua encore la tête. « Ma mère vient le prendre dans quinze minutes. On a des trucs de prévus après ça avec Aiden. Tu n'as vraiment pas besoin de rester là. Je m'occupe de tout. »

Elle se figea instantanément avant de se courber. Elle se tourna lentement, machinalement, et alla dans le salon. Plusieurs secondes passèrent avant que Sasuke ne la suive, s'arrêtant à la porte de la cuisine, la regardant pendant qu'elle mettait ses bottes. Des bottes à talons d'au moins quinze centimètres, s'arrêtant à la cheville et une fermeture sur le côté. Elle remonta la dernière fermeture avant de se lever et de prendre son sac à main. Elle passa devant lui d'un pas désinvolte jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, commença à l'ouvrir, et se retourna vers lui.

« J'ai vraiment cru que ça marcherait nous deux. Je pensais qu'il y avait un truc entre nous. » Elle fixait ses yeux et semblait calme mais Sasuke voyait bien l'éclair d'agitation sous la surface.

Sasuke baissa la tête vers son fils qui tétait avec avidité son biberon. Les yeux noirs du bébé fixant ceux aussi noirs de son père avec l'innocence d'un enfant. Il sourit amèrement à son fils avant de lever les yeux vers le visage de la blonde. « C'est ça le truc chez moi, je suis inquiet. Je cherche toujours la moindre explication derrière chaque vérité, et pour quelque chose en plus dans ma vie. Je ne serais pas satisfait tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé ce qui me manque, et ce même si je dois abandonner, comme je l'ai fait avec toi. Ce sera peut-être un véritable carnage jusqu'à ce que finalement je trouve ce qui me manque. »

Temari souri, son visage vide d'expression. Elle agrippa la poignée de porte qui se trouvait derrière elle et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec. « Eh bien, qui aurait cru que Sasuke Uchiha, membre de la famille royale du MC, serait romantique ? Manifestement un romantique très mystérieux, mais néanmoins romantique. »

Sasuke continua à lui sourire amèrement, son visage s'assombrissant à ses paroles. « Ouais, tout ça montre juste que tu ne me connais vraiment pas. »

Le visage de Temari devint vide d'expression et elle cligna des yeux avant de sortir, fermant la porte doucement derrière elle. Sasuke attendu et entendit la portière du SUV claquer puis le bruit du véhicule qui s'éloignait.

Le brun soupira, il ne doutait pas que le reste de la semaine allait être assez gênant entre lui et les frères de la blonde, heureusement qu'ils partaient bientôt, comme ça tout redeviendra à la normale. Il retourna son visage vers son fils essayant de détendre ses muscles crispés. Il rejoignit doucement la cuisine où il s'installa devant la fenêtre et regarda dehors. La rue était pratiquement vide, sa magnifique voisine de l'autre côté de la rue ne devait pas être présente, son horrible Beetle n'étant pas dans l'allée.

Sasuke soupira et inclina un peu plus le biberon afin qu'Aiden puisse boire tout le lait. Il fixa le mur d'en face quelques instants, une mélodie dans la tête. Il l'avait entendu quelque part, un jour, et depuis ça lui collait à la peau sans qu'il sache vraiment d'où ça vienne.

Il chanta la mélodie tout en nourrissant son fils.

"**Ridin' in this world, all alone**

_En allant par ce monde, tout seul_

**God takes your soul, you're on your own**

_Dieu prend ton âme, tu es seul_

**The crow flies straight, a perfect line**

Le_ corbeau vole droit, en une ligne parfaite_

**On the Devil's bed until you die**

_Sur le lit du Diable jusqu'à ta mort_

**This life is short, baby that's a fact**

_Cette vie est courte, c'est ainsi bébé_

**Better live it right, you ain't coming back**

_Tu devrais en profiter, tu ne reviendras pas_

**Gotta raise some hell, 'fore they take you down**

_Tu dois soulever les enfers, avant qu'ils ne t'emmènent vers le bas_

**Gotta live this life**

_Tu dois vivre cette vie_

**Gotta look this world in the eye**

_Regarde le monde dans les yeux_

**Gotta live this life until you die**

_Tu dois vivre cette vie jusqu'à ta mort_

**You better have soul, nothing less**

_Tu devrais avoir une âme, rien de moins_

**Cause when it's business time, it's life or death**

_Car quand c'est le temps des affaires, c'est la vie ou la mort_

**The king is dead, the light goes on**

_Le roi est mort, la lumière brille toujours_

**You'll lose your head when the deal goes down**

_Quand l'affaire tombera à l'eau tu perdras la tête_

**Better keep your eyes on the road ahead**

_Tu devrais garder tes yeux sur la route_

**Gotta live this life**

_Tu dois vivre cette vie_

**Gotta look this world in the eye**

_Regarde le monde dans les yeux_

**Gotta live this life until you die**

_Tu dois vivre cette vie jusqu'à ta mort_"

D'une certaine manière, cette musique était devenue un hymne pour lui. L'hymne de sa vie, la dangereuse vie qu'il menait au sein de l'Akatsuki.

-X-

Sakura avait vraiment besoin de caféine. C'était la mi-journée et tout ce qu'elle avait dans son estomac était la bagel à moitié mangé et son café du matin. Elle commençait à sentir le manque après avoir couru toute la journée. Elle avait besoin d'un choc, de quelque chose pour la réveiller après une journée qui semblait trainer en longueur.

Elle souffla alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient et elle se dirigea rapidement vers de le bureau des infirmières. Elle avait changé sa bouse contre l'autre paire de vêtement qu'elle avait emmené, parce qu'elle avait déjà terminé la dernière opération qu'elle devait faire. A la place, elle avait enfilé un chemisier blanc dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts donc elle montrait son décolleté, mais elle était assez couverte pour rester professionnelle. Le chemisier était coincé dans une jolie jupe droite à taille haute, et une jolie ceinture rouge sur le haut de la jupe accentuait sa taille mince et lui donnait plus de formes. Pour compléter sa tenue, elle portait des simples talons noirs de quinze centimètres, sa blouse et ses cheveux roses étaient lâchés et naturellement lisses. Bien qu'elle ne le remarquait jamais, elle faisait tourner les têtes de beaucoup de personnes collègues, patients et visiteurs confondus.

Elle sourit à l'infirmière derrière le bureau et croisa ses bras sur le meuble haut. « Bonjour, Miku, » dit Sakura agréablement, ayant pour habitude de connaitre le nom de tous ses collègues. « Est-ce que mes prochains patients sont là ? »

L'infirmière aux cheveux clairs sourit gentiment en retour à Sakura et acquiesça. Elle tourna sa chaise pour attraper deux classeurs de l'étagère derrière elle. Elle se retourna et les lui tendit. « Ton premier est déjà dans la salle d'examination trois alors que le deuxième devrait être là dans une demi-heure. »

Sakura acquiesça et ouvrit le premier classeur, l'examinant rapidement. Il semblait que c'était un rendez-vous régulier, mais ils n'avaient aucun historique sur le patient alors ils devraient faire tous les tests pour être sûr que tout était bon. Elle ferma le classeur et fit un rapide sourire à l'infirmière et la remercia avant de se retourner et se diriger vers la salle trois.

Elle frappa à la porte et l'ouvrit, mais fut distraite pendant un instant par un de ses collègues qu'il lui posa une question sur l'opération. Elle regarda le long du couloir vers là où se tenait son collègue, continuant de marcher. « Ouais, je les ai finis à la fin de mon poste. Ils devraient être au bureau des infirmières. Demandes juste à Miku, elle tient tous les postes pour cet étage, » dit-elle, se tenant au milieu de la porte.

« Merci Sakura, tu es un amour ! » cria son collègue, un homme qui lui faisait les yeux doux depuis le jour où elle avait commencé.

« Ouais, » répondit Sakura d'une façon informelle, rejetant ses manières de flirter. Elle rentra dans la pièce et regarda ses feuilles pendant un instant.

« Eh bien, c'est vrai chérie, tu es un amour, » dit une voix moelleuse, familière et Sakura releva rapidement la tête pour regarder les occupants de la pièce.

La pièce était une salle d'examination standard avec une table d'examination, un placard remplit de matériel médical, un plan de travail avec un évier et plus de matériels, une petite table avec un plateau d'examination standard et quelques chaises sur le côté. Sasuke se tenait devant la table d'examination (Ayant l'air incroyablement sexy dans une tenue similaire à celle de la nuit dernière. Il portait une paire de jeans amples et il devait porter une ceinture parce qu'elle pouvait voir une chaine venant de quelque part et allant vers sa poche arrière semblant tenir un couteau dans un étui à sa taille. Il portait un tee-shirt blanc large et à manches longues avec par-dessus une chemise bleu foncé à manches courtes. Par-dessus le tout était son gilet en cuir. Il avait des bagues à ses doigts, ses cheveux étaient décoiffés et il portait une paire de tennis blancs aux pieds. Tout compte fait, il ressemblait à un motard à baskets incroyablement sexy) avec le siège auto vide dessus et Aiden dans ses bras. Il lui donnait ce même sourire sexy pendant qu'Aiden tenait le collier qu'il portait de nouveau, roucoulant doucement. A côté de lui se trouvait la même femme blonde plus âgée à la poitrine plantureuse qu'elle avait vue à sa maison plusieurs fois auparavant. Elle regardait le plus vieil homme de la pièce, visiblement confuse de pourquoi il sortirait un commentaire comme celui-ci au docteur de son fils.

Sakura rougit légèrement et plaça quelques cheveux derrière son oreille avant de lui donner son sourire conquérant et de fermer la porte derrière elle. « Eh bien c'est marrant, la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié j'étais un petit démon, _chéri_, » se moqua-t-elle, causant encore plus de confusion chez la blonde et élargissant le sourire de Sasuke.

Sasuke releva un sourcil à sa remarque et coula ses yeux le long de son corps. « Tu vois, c'est la chose marrante chez toi, je ne cesse de me poser la question. Je ne peux pas dire si tu es vraiment un amour ou si tu es le diable incarné. Tu es un mystère pour moi, » taquina-t-il.

Sakura rigola, se sentant soudainement plus réveillée et comme si aujourd'hui était une bien meilleure journée que ce qu'elle avait pensé. En la présence de Sasuke, elle se sentait plus légère, peu importe qu'il soit un dragueur. Le moment où elle entrait en sa présence et ses yeux se posaient sur ce sourire obsédant, elle sentait comme une vague d'énergie et son estomac se soulevait en une nuée de papillon comme jamais ça ne lui était arrivé.

Elle s'avança et plaça une main douce sur le ventre d'Aiden, venant se tenir proche de Sasuke. Il ne sembla pas être dérangé qu'elle envahisse son espace personnel et à la place, il frotta légèrement sa hanche contre son estomac, vu qu'il était plus grand qu'elle. Elle ne fit aucun effort pour répondre au contact, mais elle ne s'éloigna pas comme elle l'aurait fait si c'était un autre gars qui l'avait fait. Elle garda son attention sur Aiden.

« Bonjour, grand garçon. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle.

Sasuke grogna une fois. « Je vais bien, merci, » murmura-t-il et Sakura releva la tête vers lui pour voir son expression taquine.

Elle roula des yeux et heurta gentiment sa hanche contre sa cuisse. « Je ne te parlais pas à toi, espèce de géant, je parlais à Aiden. Cependant, je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te demander à présent, » dit-elle avec un rire.

Sasuke la regarda d'en haut avec son sourire en coin habituel. « Eh bien, c'était une erreur honnête. Je suis aussi un grand garçon, tu sais. »

Sakura haussa des sourcils de manière suggestive. « Ouais, je suis sûre que tu l'es, » dit-elle doucement.

« Ahem. »

Sakura sursauta et s'éloigna légèrement de façon à pouvoir se tourner et regarder la femme blonde. Sakura rougit, ayant complètement oublié que la femme était là. Elle se rappela soudain qu'elle ne savait pas qui était cette femme ou quelle était sa relation avec Sasuke. Elle était juste entrée et avait commencé à flirter sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, ce qui n'était pas professionnel et complètement impoli. Pour tout ce que savait Sakura, cette femme était la mère de l'enfant (peut-être qu'il était dans les femmes plus vieilles) et elle était en train de flirter avec lui juste devant elle.

« Bien, apparemment vous vous connaissez tous les deux, mais j'aimerai être présentée, » dit la femme.

Sakura s'éloigna encore plus et fit un sourire d'excuse à la femme. Elle plaça de nouveau ses cheveux derrière son oreille et tendit sa main pour la saluer. « Je suis désolée, c'était impoli de ma part. Je suis le Dr. Sakura Haruno. Je suis spécialisée dans les soins néonatals et pédiatriques et je vais m'occuper du cas d'Aiden. »

La femme prit sa main dans une poignée de main ferme. « Je suis Tsunade Namikaze, la mère de Sasuke. »

Sakura ne put cacher sa surprise. Oui, elle pouvait dire que Tsunade était plus vieille qu'eux deux, mais elle n'avait aucune idée que c'était sa mère. Elle ne semblait pas assez vieille, pour être honnête, et elle était beaucoup plus fine que ce qu'elle pensait qu'une mère de trois enfants serait. Mais une fois de plus, Kimi lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas la mère biologique d'au moins deux des garçons, alors qui sait. Elle ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer sa mère au rendez-vous pour son fils. Plus que tout, elle s'était attendue à rencontrer la mère d'Aiden. Sakura se demanda soudainement s'il était vraiment un fils à maman.

« Oh, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, » dit Sakura avec un sourire, continuant de sentir impolie. Cependant, au départ elle était embarrassée d'avoir marché sur les plates-bandes de quelqu'un en flirtant devant elle. A présent, elle était juste extrêmement embarrassée d'avoir flirté avec lui devant sa mère. Quelle parfaite première impression.

« Comment vous connaissez-vous ? Vous êtes-vous rencontrés au bar ou autre ? » demanda Tsunade, son ton désinvolte mais même Sakura pouvait entendre le reproche derrière.

Sasuke regarda sa mère, ses yeux noirs la défiant presque. « Non, maman, Sakura est en réalité ma nouvelle voisine. Elle a emménagé dans la maison de l'autre côté de la rue. »

Tsunade regarda Sasuke. « Celle où le vieil homme vivait ? »

Sakura acquiesça gentiment. « Oui, c'était la maison de mon grand-père. Il m'a laissé la maison dans son testament. »

Tsunade acquiesça et Sakura profita du silence maladroit qui s'en suivit pour vite se mettre au travail. Puisqu'ils n'avaient pas d'historique sur Aiden dans cet hôpital, elle prit les renseignements de Sasuke. Il lui dit qu'Aiden était né dix semaines trop tôt parce que sa droguée de mère avait fait une overdose. Il avait un problème de cœur, probablement génétique dit-il puisque lui, sa mère biologique, et un frère avaient tous le même problème et nécessitait une opération à un certain moment (ce qui expliquait sa cicatrice chirurgicale au milieu de sa poitrine). De plus, il était né avec une déchirure dans l'estomac qui avait aussi nécessité une opération et il était aussi mort après sa naissance. Il lui indiqua tous les médicaments qu'ils lui avaient donné et tout le reste.

Sakura répertoria tout ça, puis insista pour qu'ils fassent tous les tests pour avoir tout documenté. Sasuke et Tsunade acceptèrent tous les deux et Sakura se dépêcha de réaliser tous les tests qui devaient être faits. Elle travailla professionnellement et ne laissa pas Sasuke la distraire, utilisant le temps entre chaque test pour visiter d'autres patients.

Cela prit un moment pour que tous les tests soient faits, mais ensuite elle fut capable de les laisser partir et de prendre un autre rendez-vous pour qu'ils n'aient pas à entendre toute la journée à l'hôpital pour avoir les résultats. Cependant, Sakura prit le temps de leur dire au revoir avant qu'ils partent, s'autorisant à être distraite de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, elle se rappela que Tsunade était là et se reteint de trop flirter, parce qu'il y avait quelque chose en Sasuke qui lui faisait perdre contrôle et elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir sans flirter rien qu'un peu. Cependant c'était très plaisant et elle les saluait de la main avec son sourire conquérant alors qu'ils s'en allaient vers l'ascenseur et qu'elle restait au bureau des infirmières.

Sakura les observait alors que Sasuke et sa mère s'éloignaient. Elle était hypnotisée par la démarche arrogante de Sasuke, une démarche dans laquelle il cachait son boitement et qui lui donnait en même temps l'air d'un dur à cuir, quand il s'arrêta. Il dit quelque à sa mère avant qu'elle ne pose le siège auto vide sur le sol et il lui tendit Aiden. Il lança un sourire rapide à sa mère, puis se tourna et vint vers Sakura. Elle lui fit entièrement face. « As-tu oublié quelque chose ? »

Il acquiesça. « Ouais. Tu es magnifique. Je te verrais dans le quartier, chérie, » dit-il avant de lui faire ce sourire et de retourner vers sa mère. Elle le regardait avec une expression non cachée de suspicion et un sourcil relevé. Il haussa ses épaules innocemment et remit Aiden dans ses bras avant qu'ils ne partent, laissant une rose très confuse derrière eux.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, c'est toujours encourageant pour la suite!**

**Et je tiens à signaler que Shibake m'a aidé à traduire ce chapitre en faisant une partie :)**


End file.
